50 nuisances de Draco Malfoy (Sortir des Ténèbres 2)
by Mello Bum
Summary: [UA] Quelle sensation étrange d'être assis en face de Potter -Potter le psychopathe qui avait essayé de le tuer, Potter à qui il avait cassé le nez, Potter qu'il avait haï pendant 7 ans avec son insupportable complexe du héros et Potter qui était devenu canon-, de discuter comme des gens normaux. Et maintenant, celui-ci tendait la main à Draco. (TW allusion de viol et de suicide)
1. Nuisance sonore

**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

Les personnages et la saga Harry Potter, les chansons ne m'appartiennent pas.

Le rating M est là pour le langage, un des sujets traités, je parle parfois de drogue et que mon personnage a pas mal de sale idées. (Au revoir, les fans de lemons...). C'est avant tout un OS qui parle de confiance, de se reconstruire et de se surpasser (ça parait mystique dit comme ça, mais vous verrez)

Résumé alternatif : "Draco traverse une grosse crise existentielle, ses partiels et la perspective que son père vienne lui rendre visite depuis Azkaban pour lui botter les fesses, le stresse quelques peu. Entre deux crises de nerfs, de larmes et trois paquets de gâteaux, il rencontre Harry, qui va l'aider à le sauver de lui-même et le faire avancer (si c'est pas kiki tout ça)"

Bonne lecture et enjoy

(Il manque sûrement des points virgules ou des trucs, faut que je corrige ça, mais je le ferais plus tard, là, j'en ai marre de me relire)

* * *

 **50 nuisances de Draco Malfoy - partie 1**

* * *

 **Red Hot Chili Peppers – Can't Stop**

Draco se prit la tête entre les mains. A ce rythme-là, il n'aurait jamais son année à la fac. Cependant l'échec ne faisait pas partie de ses options. En fait, il avait le choix entre la validation de son année et la pendaison – et vu comment il était parti, il serait bon pour chercher un bon magasin de cordes le jour de ses résultats. Merde, il voulait pas mourir.

« J'ai prévu un devoir de rattrapages, annonça le professeur entre deux copies. Je vous enverrais le sujet par mail pendant les vacances. Passez une bonne fin de journée et à dans deux semaines. »

En espérant qu'il réussisse ce deuxième sujet et que cela sauve sa moyenne. Maints étudiants se levèrent dans un bruit de raclement de chaise, tandis que Draco rangeait paresseusement ses affaires. Retrouver son appartement et son coloc insupportable ne l'enchantait guère. Théo était très gentil, quand on faisait l'impasse sur son côté bordélique, bruyant, macho, puéril, ses talents proche du zéro en cuisine et le fait qu'il soit TOUJOURS à l'appart, à croire qu'il n'avait jamais cours. La solitude manquait à Draco.

Le soleil attirait les étudiants hors des salles de cours, l'odeur de cannabis flottait tranquillement dans l'air. Son estomac se rappela à lui, apparemment sa salade de riz si healthy de ce midi ne lui avait pas plu. Néanmoins, son compte en banque ne lui permettait plus de manger du fast-food, des paninis, des pâtes aux frites, et les sandwichs du distributeur tous les midis. Qu'il haïssait son travail de merde qui lui versait sa paie quand bon leur semblait, sa mère de ne pas lui verser une pension alimentaire de seigneur, son coloc de ne pas être riche et de lui payer toutes ses fantaisies alimentaires, et surtout il maudit l'argent de ne pas tomber du ciel.

Oh... ses pieds avaient prit la direction de la cafétéria sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Dès qu'il aurait sa paie, il se ferait un resto à volonté ou un kebab et il mangerait jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir bouger.

Comme il s'y attendait, son coloc était là, squattant le canapé, devant Breaking Bad. Et en plus, il investissait la plus grande pièce de l'appart, et non sa propre chambre. Draco se servit un thé et enroula ses doigts autour de la tasse, plutôt qu'autour du cou de son colocataire.

« Bonne journée ? demanda t-il, faussement intéressé.

\- Normal, j'avais pas cours, du coup j'en ai profité pour m'enfiler la saison 2 de Breaking Bad. Et toi ?

\- Oui. »

Il n'avait pas envie d'expliciter, il voulait juste quitter cet – son – appartement le plus vite possible. Le café en bas de sa rue avait maintes et maintes fois sauvé la vie de Théo, quand celui-ci devenait insupportable et que la tentation d'un homicide _malheureusement_ involontaire tentait Draco. Il prit un livre, de quoi écrire et des écouteurs et partit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Malgré les rues baignées de soleil, la terrasse du café restait relativement calme. Les jours de faibles affluences, il pouvait rester des heures sur sa chaise à se prélasser, tentant de capter tous les rayons du soleil.

Ses partiels approchaient, il se sentait de plus en plus mal et dormait de moins en moins. La perspective de rater son année le terrifiait et son père serait bien capable de s'évader d'Azkaban juste pour botter les fesses de son fils indigne, et pourquoi pas lui lancer quelques Doloris, il n'était plus à ça près. Peut-être que voir Blaise lui ferait du bien, si celui-ci arrivait à se libérer... Depuis qu'il sortait avec Pansy, il n'avait plus une minute de libre pour Draco, tout concentré à sa chérie. Les soirées canapé-télé en ingurgitant des paquets monstrueux de chips, les ciné-restaus, ou les jours passés sans se parler mais coté à côté, leurs ordinateurs respectifs sur les genoux n'étaient plus que des souvenirs. Maintenant, il habitait avec Pansy et Draco se sentait mal chaque fois qu'il dormait chez Blaise – pardon, chez Blaise ET Pansy. Il n'avait rien contre elle, c'était une meuf cool mais la voir chaque fois qu'il voulait profiter d'un peu de temps avec Blaise n'était pas indispensable, tout comme leurs roulages de pelles et échanges de microbes dégueulasses. Super, il se sentait encore plus déprimé maintenant.

« Salut. »

D'abord, le jeune homme ne lui évoqua rien, puis il reconnut la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, les cheveux en bataille. Il n'y avait de nouveau que la barbe depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Potter. Celui-ci s'assit, sans gêne, en face de Draco et lui sourit.

« Ça fait un bail, tu vas bien ? »

Draco fut ébloui quand Harry enleva ses lunettes de soleil et qu'il croisa les yeux verts. Si on exceptait la culpabilité et le sentiment d'être misérable qui l'écrasait en permanence, ses partiels qui l'empêchait de dormir, son coloc qu'il ne supportait plus, son cœur qui semblait animé d'une vie propre depuis quelques minutes, depuis qu'il avait vu Potter en fait, et ses cauchemars éveillés, alors oui, il allait bien. Merveilleusement bien.

« Oui. Oui ça va. Et toi ? »

Quelle sensation étrange d'être assis en face de Potter et parler avec lui. Potter le psychopathe qui avait essayé de le tuer, Potter à qui il avait cassé le nez, Potter pour qui il avait fabriqué des badges dégueulasses.

Après la Guerre, Draco avait fui le monde magique, les regards accusateurs et culpabilisants qui lui reprochaient les mauvais choix de son père. A sa grande surprise, le monde moldu lui plaisait beaucoup plus que le monde sorcier. Peu lui importait de ne pas pouvoir utiliser la magie, Internet la remplaçait. Et la Marques des Ténèbres n'évoquait rien à ceux qui n'avaient aucun pouvoir magique, quel bonheur de pouvoir se balader les bras nus. Harry appela le garçon de café et commanda une bière blonde, Draco en profita pour reprendre un autre diabolo grenadine.

« Je vais bien aussi. Tu fais tes études ici ? » demanda Harry.

Draco hocha la tête.

« J'suis en première année de Lettres, à la fac du coin. Et l'an dernier, j'ai fais garçon au pair dans le sud de la France, ça m'a appris deux choses : je déteste les gosses, et j'aime bien les chocolatines. »

Harry s'esclaffa. Quel joli rire.

« Et moi en deuxième année de psychologie. Être psy, ça me tente bien, genre diagnostiquer des mini Voldemort. »

Draco frissonna et se demanda s'il devait sourire au trait d'humour ou non. Il décida que non.

« Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, » reprit Harry.

Draco pensait la même chose, pourtant il fut incapable de le dire. Voir une personne du monde magique, autre que ses amis, était plus réconfortant qu'il ne le pensait. La bière de Harry accrochait le soleil, le liquide ambré se reflétait dans le verre et Draco se fit une nouvelle fois la réflexion que c'était étrange d'être assis à une terrasse avec Harry Potter et de parler de leurs vies respectives. Et qu'il soit devenu aussi canon, bordel.

Et aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé, Harry se leva, rassembla des pièces et les déposa dans la coupelle, sur le ticket de commande. Il sortit un stylo d'une de ses poches et griffonna sur le haut du ticket.

« Je dois y aller, mais ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de te voir. C'est mon numéro, et euh, ça me ferait aussi plaisir que tu m'envoies un message et qu'on se capte. Bonne fin de journée, et écris bien, » rajouta t-il en avisant le carnet de Draco.

Il s'éloigna, la démarche chaloupé, et Draco le regarda disparaître entre les passants, perplexe.

* * *

 **Jason Mraz – Geek in the pink**

Harry arrivait dans quelques minutes. Son appartement n'avait jamais été aussi propre, Draco avait réussit à virer Théo et à présent, il fumait clope sur clope devant Breaking Bad, l'esprit ailleurs. Etait-il fou ou stupide d'inviter un inconnu chez lui, un psychopathe qui avait voulu le tuer à l'âge de seize ans ? Ses partiels approchaient, il se réveillait en sueur toutes les nuits et à trois semaines de sa première épreuve, il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une fiche de révision prête. Ce serait une honte supplémentaire pour sa famille, il entendait son père dans sa tête. A la pensée de son géniteur, ses jambes flanchèrent, heureusement qu'il était assis. Malfoy père serait bien capable de s'évader d'Azkaban et de botter les fesses à son fils, entre quelques Doloris. Merde, qu'il était dans la merde. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas commencé à potasser ? Ou à chercher un magasin de bricolage ?

La sonnette le sortit de sa torpeur, de ses idées noires. Il s'arracha à sa conversation imaginaire avec Malfoy père et ses vaines excuses pour expliquer son échec et se planta devant la porte.

Le visage de Harry apparaissait déformé à travers le Judas. C'était débile de l'inviter chez lui... C'était aussi débile de le trouver aussi canon, mais ça, il y penserait plus tard. Nouveau coup de sonnette, qui le fit sursauter... Il restait pétrifié devant la porte, incapable du moindre mouvement. Faire le mort, ça, c'était une idée enfin intelligente. Pourtant, comme mues d'une volonté propre, ses mains vinrent déverrouiller la porte.

« Hé, » fit-il, la voix étranglé, face à Harry.

Il s'effaça pour le laisser passer, les jambes flageolantes.

« Tu vas bien ? T'as l'air un peu pâle. »

Draco grimaça, il était vrai que l'épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête ne l'aidait pas à aller mieux. Le sourire de Harry effaça ses angoisses, il penserait à son année en mauvaise posture un autre jour.

« Ça va. Euh, vas-y, visite mon appart, je vais faire du thé, ou autre chose, je sais pas. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, absorbé par les motifs horriblement laid du patchwork, posé sur le canapé, que lui avait cousu Pansy pour ses vingt ans. Il se sentait gauche et embarrassé, pourtant il recevait seulement Harry. Harry le psychopathe, Harry à qui il avait cassé le nez, Harry qui avait envoyé son géniteur en prison. Juste ce Harry-là.

Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il remplissait sa bouilloire. Respirer, rester calme. Tout se passera bien, il était chez lui, il avait des objets contondants à proximité et il connaissait toutes les issues s'il devait s'enfuir. Fort de ses résolutions, il revint dans le salon l'esprit plus tranquille.

« Sympa ton appart. T'as un coloc ? parce que j'ai vu une deuxième chambre.

\- Euh, ouais. Mais je l'ai viré pour la journée. Euh, j'ai autre chose que du thé, si tu veux...

\- Le thé me va très bien, » le rassura Harry tout en se servant une tasse.

Draco espérait que Harry soit bavard, car lui ne l'était pas. Il lancerait un sujet et prierait pour que Harry lui tienne la jambe pendant une heure. Il n'avait rien à dire, rien d'intéressant, il se sentait tellement débile parfois – tout le temps, en vérité. Et, en effet, Harry fut très bavard, en parlant de ses conquêtes autant féminines que masculines, de son séjour dans divers pays étrangers, de ses études et ses amis. Il déversa un tel flot de parole que Draco se demanda s'il devait prendre des notes, Harry lui faisait l'impression d'un prof à fond dans son cours. N'avait-il pas laissé traîner son calepin quelque part ? Il aurait peut-être une interro le lendemain, alors il lui faudrait tout recracher sur ce qu'il savait sur Harry Potter. Mais sa mémoire défaillante retenait à peine le quart de ce que Harry lui disait. Il fumait clopes sur clopes afin de s'occuper les mains, et quand il ne fumait pas, il buvait des tasses entières de thés. Avec sa vessie aussi grande qu'un dé à coudre, il avait passé plus de temps devant la lunette des toilettes qu'assis dans son canapé avec son invité.

« A toi maintenant ! s'exclama Harry en vidant sa tasse d'une traite – bordel, ce gars avait une vessie de chameau ou quoi ? Parle moi de toi. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Oh pitié, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à dire sur lui.

« J'ai... j'ai rien à dire sur moi. »

Bien sûr, il pouvait lui dire qu'il était asexuel et dépressif, que la pensée de ses partiels le laissait éveillé et pétrifié de peur la nuit, qu'il voulait pas mourir, que ses cauchemars éveillés étaient parfois insupportables et qu'il souhaitait qu'on lui efface la mémoire – autant celle de l'esprit, que celle du corps, car celui-ci se souvenait de chaque violence infligée. Il aurait aussi pu dire qu'il trouvait Harry très beau et qu'il aimait son odeur, que la chose qu'il désirait le plus en cet instant, c'était qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, parce que ça avait l'air cool.

« Y a rien à dire sur moi.

\- Allez, je suis sûr que si. Tes hobbies, tes passions, ce que t'aime dans la vie. »

Mentalement, Draco fit le tri entre ce qui était acceptable à une première entrevue et ce qu'il devait garder pour lui.

« J'aime... écrire et lire, je voudrais être écrivain et être publié. C'est mon rêve. J'aime sortir en boîte et vivre la musique, genre taper du pied et ressentir le son comme si c'était du sang dans mes veines. Quand je danse, c'est un des seuls moments où je pense à rien. Euh, j'aime marcher au soleil, j'aime me plaindre et j'aime rêver... »

J'aimerais que tu me prennes dans tes bras, juste pour voir l'effet que ça fait. J'aimerais être quelqu'un de normal. Oublier mon passé et les cauchemars, les flashs qui reviennent, l'épée suicidaire au dessus de ma tête, oublier cette culpabilité écrasante qui m'empêche de respirer, arrêter de me sentir minable. Et je veux que tu continue à me regarder de cette manière parce que ça me fait sentir important et pas pitoyable, comme je le suis en vérité. Sa gorge se serra à cause des larmes, ses pensées dérivaient trop.

« Je, je sais pas ce que je veux, ni ce que je fais dans la vie. Je suis juste... spectateur et j'arrive plus à rien ce moment. Je voudrais un, un miracle, un ange descendu du ciel, de la magie. Quelque chose... qui me sorte de ma merde. »

Draco grimaça, sa langue se déliait trop.

« Tu veux à nouveau du thé ? » demanda t-il, et sans attendre la réponse de Harry, se leva et disparu dans la cuisine.

Ses mains tremblaient à nouveau quand il remplit la bouilloire, la liste de ses partiels épinglés à la porte du frigo le narguait. Oh qu'il rêvait de mettre ses professeurs sous Imperium et d'obtenir la note maximale à ses examens. Sans grande conviction, il se composa un visage neutre et revint prendre place près de Harry.

« Draco ? »

L'intéressé releva la tête et se força à sourire. Il souhaitait juste se cacher dans son lit et engloutir des tonnes de chocolat, tout en broyant du noir. Ses examens le rendaient encore plus dépressif qu'il ne l'était, merde.

« Je sais pas ce qui t'arrives, mais t'as pas l'air bien et tu vois, c'est très bizarre de te dire ça alors que j'ai passé sept ans à cracher sur ta gueule mais accepte ma main tendue, je veux t'aider et que tu ailles mieux.

Rester très très calme, ravaler ses larmes et sourire. Il n'osait plus faire un geste de peur de se mettre à pleurer.

« Merci. »

Tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire restait coincé dans sa gorge. Harry se rapprocha de lui, et timidement, lui tapota l'épaule. Sa présence et son odeur apaisait Draco plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

« J'ai pas d'autres choix que de réussir... Je voudrais que tout s'arrête, c'est insupportable, j'arrive plus à rien, » lâcha Draco d'une voix monocorde.

Ses paroles semblaient sans doute énigmatique à Harry, pourtant il ne pouvait être plus clair. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son... ami, l'apaisement qu'il cherchait depuis des mois le gagnait enfin.

« Ça va aller, Draco, on va trouver une solution... et en attendant de la trouver, je t'invite au resto. »

Cela eut le mérite de faire sortir Draco de sa torpeur. Il se redressa, les yeux un peu rouges et ronds. Harry perdait la boule ?

« Ok, on mange au resto mais tu me paies rien, je suis un grand garçon.

\- Offre refusé. » Harry écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier et défroissa veste quand il se leva. « Tu viens ? »

* * *

 **Dub FX – Don't Give Up**

Draco avait oublié les vertus anti-anxiogène du buffet asiatique à volonté. Il se sentait beaucoup moins angoissé maintenant qu'il avait le ventre plein à craquer. Harry lui avait finalement payé le restaurant, malgré ses protestations et il ne s'était toujours pas remis du clin d'œil du serveur, qui pensait sûrement que le brun voulait séduire Draco ou un truc dans le genre.

Harry s'était garé devant sa résidence étudiante, ils fumaient leurs clopes digestives, affalés dans les fauteuils.

« T'as capté comment nous a regardé le serveur ? demanda Draco, les pieds croisés sur le tableau de bord.

\- Non, comment ?

\- Il pensait que tu voulais me pécho !

\- Sérieux ? »

Il se sentit bizarre d'avoir avoué ça à voix haute. Draco se tourna vers Harry, qui le regardait et qui s'était rapproché. Sa bouche s'assécha subitement. Pendant une seconde, il le trouva terriblement attirant, avant de se dire qu'il débloquait complètement. No boyfriend no problem.

« C-carrément. »

Ses mains tremblèrent un instant alors que Harry se rapprochait encore de lui, et la conclusion qu'il tira quand les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent ne lui plu pas du tout.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, t'as l'air crevé. »

Draco hocha la tête. En effet, le sommeil lui manquait cruellement.

« Dis, tu crois qu'elles font comment les femmes enceintes quand elles sont enceintes, je veux dire pour avoir jusqu'à quatre ou cinq kilos dans le bide les derniers mois ? J'ai l'impression que je vais crever tellement j'ai mangé. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

« J'en sais rien.

\- C'est chaud.

\- Ouais. »

Ils se regardèrent encore un instant, avant que Draco n'ouvre la portière. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir rentrer chez lui avec son ventre énorme. Harry accepterait-il qu'il dorme dans sa voiture ? Allez, du courage, il ne s'abaisserait pas à ça. Son père, un Mangemort reconnu, viendrait lui botter le cul dans deux mois, quand il verrait ses résultats, alors rentrer en ayant trois kilos de nems dans le bide était du pipi du chat.

« Bonne nuit, rentre bien et euh... fais attention à toi, sur la route, je veux dire.

\- Oui, toi aussi. »

Draco resta un moment planté devant la portière avant de la refermer. Qu'attendait-il ? Est-ce qu'il avait cru que le grand Harry s'intéresserait à lui ? Alors qu'il sortait les clefs de chez lui, la voix de Harry le rattrapa.

« On se revoit bientôt ? »

Il ne réussit pas à effacer le sourire niais de son visage.

« Oui. Carrément. »

Tout sourire, il verrouilla la porte de son appartement. La solitude et son angoisse l'écrasèrent à nouveau, pourtant il se sentait plus serein. Et c'est dans son lit qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas fait la bise à Harry et qu'il avait terriblement envie de sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

* * *

Draco sortait de son premier partiel. Ma vie est un gag, pensa t-il en marchant à grandes enjambées vers un snack proche de sa fac, ma vie est un putain de gag de merde. En plus, d'avoir oublié ses livres – indispensables pour citer quelques passages durant sa dissertation – il avait aussi fait l'impasse dans ses révisions sur le sujet tombé. Son ventre criait famine, son angoisse développait ses pétales vénéneuses à l'intérieur de lui. Tant pis s'il était seize heures passées, l'appel de la nourriture était trop grand. Le temps de commander et d'attendre son panini-au-kebab et frites-sauce samouraï, il engloutit un kinder bueno, histoire de calmer le monstre à l'intérieur de lui. Les frites lui brûlèrent la langue et le pain trop chaud la gorge, mais il s'en foutait. Le sac encore sur les épaules, il ne prit même pas la peine de s'asseoir alors qui avalait sans mâcher sa nourriture-thérapie. Bientôt, il sentit l'angoisse se tasser dans son ventre.

« Mauvaise journée ? »

La bouche encore pleine, il eut la décence d'avaler avant de parler quand il se tourna vers Harry.

« Mauvais partiel. C'est dix mille sessions de rattrapages que je vais devoir passer pour avoir ma foutue année. Je suis stupide et débile, putain ! »

Harry se mit en face de lui, et sans prêter attention au regard noir de serial killer que lui lança son camarade, piocha dans sa barquette de frites.

« Viens chez moi, on va chiller et se détendre.

\- Tu me feras à manger ?

\- Hein ? Boulimique et dépressif, génial. T'as d'autres tares ?

\- Oh si tu savais..., soupira le blond enfournant ses dernières frites et le reste de son panini en une seule bouchée. Si tu savais toutes les tares que j'ai, Harry. Ce n'est que le début. »

* * *

 **Infected Mushrooms & Hope 6 – Where do I belong**

L'appartement de Harry se situait en périphérie de la ville, et il était du feu de Dieu ! Draco l'enviait surtout car il n'avait pas de colocataire puéril et envahissant à supporter. Dans son imagination, Harry vivait avec un des Weasley ou sa grande pote Granger, ou un camarade Gryffondor, mais pas seul, ça collait tellement pas à l'image du Harry qu'il se faisait. Jours après jours, il découvrait un jeune homme complètement différent de ce qu'il imaginait, et il l'appréciait de plus en plus...

« Il est trop cool ton appart, puis t'as pas de coloc chiant ! s'extasiait sans cesse Draco.

\- Je le connais ? l'interrogea Harry, en enlevant sa veste.

\- C'est Théo, tu sais. Il était à Serpentard. Un garçon discret et timide... du moins à Poudlard. Je, c'est pas qu'il est méchant, mais je le supporte plus, il est débile – encore plus que moi – et relou.

\- Viens vivre avec moi. »

Draco haussa un sourcil et fixa Harry, cherchant à savoir si c'était une plaisanterie ou non, cependant son visage neutre ne lui indiqua rien. Par dépit, il décida à une blague.

« Je deviens rapidement insupportable.

\- Comment ça ? »

Le jeune homme observa une nouvelle fois Harry, pensif. Tandis que ce dernier sortait des boissons, il se demanda s'il devait parler en premier du fait qu'il pouvait passer des jours sans parler, à lire ou à s'abrutir devant la télé et qu'il adorait ça, qu'il pouvait uniquement se nourrir de sucre durant une semaine, ou bien qu'il passait certains jours à gloutonner pléthores de paquets de biscuits en pleurant sur sa débilité. Qu'il était lunatique et dépressif, et super méga susceptible. Et... qu'il avait envie que Harry le prenne dans ses bras.

« J'sais pas, je suis bizarre un peu. »

Un épisode Rick et Morty passait à la télé, le son coupé. Draco se sentit de trop dans ce salon, et totalement stupide (mais ça, il avait l'habitude, le sentiment devenait désagréablement récurrent en ce moment). Pour s'occuper les mains, il se roula une cigarette et fit une nouvelle fois le tour du salon. Fallait qu'il trouve une alternative à la clope quand il ne savait pas quoi faire ; se sentir débile quelques temps ne valait pas un cancer du poumon. Peut-être qu'il devrait tenir un carnet de culture générale où il noterait tout ce qu'il trouverait intéressant... Ça, c'était cool ! Et sans doute que son ego se porterait mieux, et pas alité dans un marasme de décrépitude de soi-même.

A la dérobée, il observa Harry faire chauffer un reste de lasagne. En plus d'apprécier la personnalité que lui offrait le jeune homme, il lui plaisait terriblement. Parfois il se prenait à rêver à l'imaginer asexuel, à les imaginer ensemble et entre eux, tout se passerait bien comme dans le meilleur des mondes possibles. Harry surprit le regard de Draco posé sur lui, qui se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Par pitié, qu'on ne distingue rien sur son visage.

« Je vais fumer, » dit-il à Harry en lui montrant sa cigarette.

Draco disparut sur le balcon, rouge écrevisse, et à son grand dam, Harry le rejoint avant qu'il eut le temps de calmer les battements de son cœur.

« Ton assiette est prête.

\- M-merci. »

Tomber sous le charme de Harry Potter, quelle idée de merde. C'était sûrement la faute à ses yeux trop verts, ça le troublait. Ou alors parce qu'il avait de belles mains, ou une jolie voix...

« Ça va, t'es bien silencieux ? » demanda Harry.

« Je suis obnubilé par le fait de t'embrasser et de te prendre dans mes bras » n'était pas précisément la réponse attendue. A la place, il répondit qu'il était fatigué et qu'il avait mal dormi – ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

Son cœur tambourinait contre ses côtes. Que se passerait-il s'il tentait d'embrasser Harry ? Celui-ci ne lui avait pas caché sa pansexualité, Draco avait peut-être une chance. Harry se rapprocha – trop – près de lui, l'air inquiet.

« T'es sûr que ça va ? »

Fixer ses lèvres n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à faire.

« Ouais, je suis fatigué, et j'ai faim, t'inquiètes. »

Arrêter de bader sur sa bouche.

« Au fait, tu m'as dit que t'aimais bien sortir en boite, ça te tente d'aller taper du pied ce soir ?

\- ...Carrément ! »

Taper du pied était inclus dans sa thérapie contre ses angoisses. Un jour, il faudrait qu'il essaye de manger en dansant, peut-être que ses peurs disparaîtraient pour de bon.

« Ça te dérange s'il y a Hermione et Ron ?

\- Du tout. »

Eux ? En boite ? Draco était perplexe.

« Faut juste que je passe chez moi prendre des affaires, des sous, à boire. Mais euh... ça te dérangera pas de me ramener chez moi après la soirée ?

\- Tu dors ici. »

Parfois, il enviait la candeur de Harry, cette façon qu'il avait de tout rendre simple et lipide.

« T'es sûr ?

\- Si je te le propose, c'est que oui. »

Bien sûr. Qu'il était bête. Draco écrasa sa cigarette dans les plantes mal en point de Harry et investit le canapé, l'assiette de lasagnes sur les genoux. La bouche pincée, Harry l'observa écraser des chips et les mélanger à son plat, puis rajouter de la moutarde et du fromage.

« Tu manges normalement parfois ? finit-il par demander.

\- Des pâtes aux frites, du risotto avec du fromage fondu, des sandwich avec des biscottes et... en fait, prends n'importe quel plat que tu veux et rajoute du fromage, une sauce bien fat, deux féculents qui n'ont rien à faire ensemble, et des chips est-ce que c'est considéré comme normal ? Et puis, ça, c'est quand je me nourris de salé : je peux m'alimenter uniquement à base de choses sucrées parfois. Bon, ça dure jamais longtemps parce que je me retrouve assez limité et les boudoirs au Nutella et aux céréales, ça va un jour. »

Harry était pantois.

« Je sais pas si je dois être dégoûté ou si je dois te féliciter pour avoir des idées aussi tordues...

\- Félicite-moi, pour une fois que quelqu'un le fait. »

Le silence s'étira tandis que Draco finissait ses lasagnes aux chips, à la moutarde et au fromage fondu. Il prenait une bouchée chaque fois qu'une pensée contenant le mot « Potter », « partiel », « corde », « Lucius Malfoy », ou « déshonneur » effleurait son esprit et bientôt il se retrouva à court de nourriture. Peut-être aurait-il dû demander le plat entier. Néanmoins, son angoisse se retrouvait écrasée sous sa pitance et il se sentait beaucoup mieux qu'en sortant de son partiel.

« Merci pour le repas, je viens de ressusciter, » dit-il à Harry, qui fixait son bras. Il reprit : « Quoi ?

\- C'est juste que je regardais ton tatouage, » et voyant que Draco tirait sur la manche de sa veste afin de le cacher, s'en saisit et passa ses doigts sur la tête du serpent. Ne sachant quoi dire, Draco resta pétrifié alors que Harry le touchait. « Ça me fait bizarre de la voir, je saurais pas t'expliquer. »

Il caressait son bras si doucement, presque avec tendresse qu'il en ressentit des frissons dans tout le corps. Draco eut à nouveau envie de serrer Harry dans ses bras. C'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'ils se voyaient vraiment, pourtant Draco se sentait déjà tomber amoureux, tout doucement et très très lentement, mais amoureux quand même. Harry lui rendit son bras, l'estomac de Draco faisait de drôles de montagnes russes.

« Tu reviens chez moi vers quelle heure ? »

Draco consulta sa montre. 17 heures 48. En prenant en compte le temps pour rentrer chez lui, se préparer, retourner chez Harry, tout ça en transport en commun et sans se perdre, il calcula qu'il lui faudrait une éternité.

« 20 heures 30, voire 21 heures. Tu fais apéro à quelle heure sinon ?

\- Quand tu arriveras ! Il y aura sans doute Hermione et Ron qui seront déjà là, et peut-être des potes de la fac. »

Des gens, et des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, quelle horreur, c'était stressant.

« Ça marche. A toute à l'heure. »

Il rassembla ses affaires, et piqua une poignée de chips en partant. Il avait espéré que le trajet lui remette les idées en place, cependant il se sentait toujours aussi confus et sous le charme de Harry en arrivant chez lui.

Et en effet, il lui fallut une éternité pour revenir chez Harry. A 21 heures 30, essoufflé et exténué, il sonna devant chez son ami. Il rangea son couteau suisse en toute discrétion alors que ce dernier lui ouvrait et le prier d'entrer.

Les invités s'étaient déjà mis dans l'ambiance, Draco pouvait sentir l'odeur du cannabis depuis l'entrée et le mur tremblait quand il s'appuya dessus pour enlever ses chaussures, à cause des basses. Ron et Hermione étaient déjà là, Draco eut un peu l'impression de voir Blaise et Pansy. Puis il fit la bise à une autre personne dont il oublia le nom une fois entendu.

C'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de venir chez Harry alors que ses amis étaient présents, Draco se sentait déplacé et il n'avait plus le monopole du regard de Harry. Il s'éclipsa tout doucement sur la terrasse pur fumer sa clope et s'éloigner du monde. Bientôt la porte vitrée coulissa et la tête de Harry apparut.

« Ça va ? Oh pardon, j'ai l'impression de te poser tout le temps cette question, mais... j'aime quand tu vas bien. »

Draco fut trop occupé à calmer les battements de son cœur, pour essayer de sourire.

« Ça va. C'est juste que je suis pas très sociable, en fait, et euh, un peu timide, même si j'ai tout fait pour le cacher. »

Harry s'assit à côté de lui, alluma une cigarette, puis posa une main sur son genou, comme pour le rassurer, et planta ses yeux verts dans les siens. Putain, cette façon qu'il avait de le regarder, ça lui retournait le cerveau et le ventre.

« Je comprends, y a pas de mal à ça. Te force pas à être quelqu'un que t'es pas ; si tu veux pas leur parler, leur parle pas et c'est ok. »

Draco devait-il lui dire qu'il trouvait Harry parfait ? Non, trop tôt. Le jeune homme se força tout de même à faire la conversation à Hermione et Ron, mais passa le plus clair de son temps à la terrasse à caresser le gros chien de Harry, il se sentait plus à l'aise seul. Puis, il croiserait plus d'une bonne centaines de personnes à la soirée, ça compensait.

 **Juno Reactor – Consquitador (Astrix remix)**

Minuit, la joyeuse troupe se tenait devant le complexe de la boîte de nuit. Draco abandonna ses camarades pour aller acheter de quoi tenir toute la soirée et kiffer le son tout seul. Fini les cauchemars, fini l'angoisse de ses partiels, fini la culpabilité, il était juste Draco, qui vivait pour la musique et dont le son coulait dans ses veines. Plus d'une heure plus tard, alors que sa pilule magique avait fait effet et qu'il était transcendé par la musique, Harry le prit dans ses bras et le tira hors de la grande salle, sur la terrasse et à l'air frais.

« Ça va ? »

Harry commandait des bières, les jambes de Draco frémissaient de ne pas pouvoir taper du pied et gesticuler dans la musique. Il trépignait d'impatience de revenir tripper dans le son.

« Ouais carrément ! Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien ! »

En fait, si. Depuis sa dernière perche. Harry le guida jusqu'à un siège et le força à s'asseoir. La bière le rafraîchit plus qu'il ne le pensait, il était déshydraté. Harry s'assit en face de lui, ses genoux touchaient les siens. Le cœur de Draco galopait dans sa poitrine, ses jambes tremblaient toujours cependant il ne savait plus si cela était dû à la proximité de Harry ou à la drogue.

« Tu sais, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, » commença Harry.

Quoi, il ne voulait plus être son ami ? Harry en avait déjà marre de ses tares, pourtant boulimique et dépressif, c'était pas grand chose... c'était rien comparé au reste. Le brun se pencha vers Draco, qui se prenait une méga perche. Il se concentra de toute ses forces pour écouter Harry jusqu'au bout, et ne pas flancher, ne pas vriller.

« C'est bête, mais j'crois que tu me plais, et je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi. »

Harry eut un rire étranglé, c'était la première fois que Draco le voyait aussi peu sûr de lui. Une minute... Harry venait de lui avouer qu'un semblant de relation serait possible entre eux. Devait-il lui dire maintenant ou plus tard qu'il était asexuel et que la seule vue d'un pénis autre que le sien pourrait lui provoquer une crise de panique ? Nooon, Harry pourrait bien attendre quelques jours, l'information n'était pas indispensable.

« Je... je ressens la même chose. C'est fou, hein ? »

Il eut le temps de se mordre la langue un milliers de fois et de se traiter de débile une bonne centaine de fois. Quelle éloquence, bravo. Mais avec un cerveau bombardé d'amphétamines, rester concentré et parler normalement devenait compliqué.

« Je veux dire que... »

Il se mordit la langue, volontairement. Rien à faire, même drogué il restait un handicapé sentimental, incapable d'exposer ce qu'il ressentait. Merde, c'était le bordel dans sa tête. Le siège le retenait prisonnier, son cerveau perdait une à une ses capacités et en face de lui, Harry venait de lui dire qu'il était potentiellement amoureux de lui. Il dût faire un effort incommensurable pour s'arracher à sa perche, pour parler.

« Putain j'suis amoureux, je crois, moi aussi, euh, tu me plais aussi. »

Pas parfait, mais déjà mieux. Harry lui sourit, Draco se sentit fondre dans le fauteuil. Sans prévenir, il le remit debout et lui caressa les cheveux.

« On revient dans le son ? »

Draco enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Harry, et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Il transpirait comme pas possible, mais peu importe, il serrait enfin Harry dans ses bras. Doucement, le brun lui redressa la tête.

Ses lèvres avaient le goût de la bière qu'il venait de boire, les jambes de Draco flanchèrent encore sous lui, pas à cause de la drogue cette fois-ci. Oh bordel.

Le reste de la nuit de déroula dans un tourbillon de couleurs, de musique et de fumées. A huit heures du matin, Draco se retrouva devant la boîte hagard, et cassé en deux. Il retrouverait peut-être ses jambes (et une colonne vertébrale neuve) aux objets trouvés. Il s'assit sur une des marches menant au complexe, s'enroula dans sa veste et tente de fumer sa clope. Les effets de la drogue et de l'alcool se dissipait, il retrouvait sa lucidité et il savait qu'il lui faudrait affronter Harry. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant qu'ils s'étaient embrassés ? Harry n'avait aucune idée de la merde dans laquelle il se lançait en sortant avec Draco.

D'ailleurs, où était-il passé ? Draco se congelait sur place, son lit le suppliait de revenir et puis... la présence de Harry le réconfortait.

« Yo, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre ! J'avais perdu ma carte d'identité dans la boite. »

Draco fit un effort titanesque pour relever la tête, il croisa le regard de Harry, penché au dessus de lui.

« Tu crois que je pourrais trouver un nouveau corps aux objets trouvés ?

\- Viens, on rentre, » lui dit Harry, en lui tendant la main.

Ses jambes protestèrent quand il se leva, tout comme son dos. Le trajet se fit dans un silence tranquille ; de temps en temps, Harry jetait des coups d'œils à Draco, qui faisait semblant de ne rien voir. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était dormir pour l'éternité, ne plus jamais voir et parler à Harry, ou revenir huit heures en arrière, quand tout était beau et psychédélique.

Arrivés à l'appartement de Harry, Draco dormait debout. Pitié, qu'on l'achève maintenant ou alors qu'il dorme. Il se mit en boule dans le canapé et alluma une dernière cigarette. Harry s'assit doucement à côté de lui, et le prit dans ses bras.

« Ça va ?

\- Oui. Je suis juste fatigué. »

En réalité, il voulait juste se rouler en position fœtale et pleurer ; la descente, Harry qui était si gentil avec lui, la douleur, la fatigue, lui donnait envie de remplir une piscine avec ses larmes.

« On va dormir ? »

La panique sortit Draco de son état léthargique, il se redressa d'un coup et s'éloigna de Harry.

« T'as une chambre d'amis ?

\- Je... ouais. »

Harry semblait plus étonné que fâché. Une douce torpeur vint reprendre Draco, soulagé. A grande peine, il s'extirpa hors du canapé et agita sa main, en direction de son ami.

« Euh, bonne nuit. On se voit demain ? »

Harry lui caressa le bout des doigts, l'estomac de Draco fit des loopings.

« Bonne nuit, à demain. »

* * *

 **Think Up Anger – Smells like teen spirit**

Draco ouvrit les yeux en fin d'après-midi, malgré tout ses vœux pour ne jamais se réveiller. Il se prélassa dans le lit avant de se souvenir des événements de la veille, chez qui il était et qui il avait embrassé. Parfaitement réveillé à présent, il se redressa d'un coup – son dos émit une vague protestation – et se prit la tête entre les mains. Merde merde merde. Harry habitait au quatrième étage, impossible de sortir en catimini par la fenêtre. Du bruit lui apprit que le loup était réveillé, impossible aussi de s'enfuir par la porte d'entrée en toute discrétion. Il se força à rester calme, à respirer profondément et ne pas pleurer de désespoir. Finalement, après de longues minutes à lutter contre lui-même, il prit son courage à demain et sortit de la chambre d'amis.

Harry cuisinait, dos à lui. C'était plus facile de le voir comme ça, néanmoins, il se racla la gorge, signala sa présence et Harry se retourna, tout sourire.

« Hé ! Bien dormi ? J'ai préparé à manger, si t'as faim. »

Et Harry se rapprochait de lui, la spatule à la main.

« Ah, euh, merci. Je... je reviens, je vais me doucher. »

Draco se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise, il aurait voulu disparaître, transplaner pour éviter la discussion qui allait suivre.

Il détestait se doucher autre part que chez lui mais l'eau froide lui fit du bien, en même temps qu'elle réveilla la douleur dans ses jambes et le bas de son dos. Propre mais toujours anxieux, il revint à la cuisine, où Harry mangeait des œufs brouillés. Draco s'assit prudemment en face de lui et se servit du thé, il avait trop l'estomac noué pour manger.

« Tu sais, ce que j'ai dis hier, que j'étais amoureux et que ça me déplairait pas qu'on fasse un bout de chemin ensemble, ça tient toujours. »

L'intéressé s'étrangla. Devait-il lui dire maintenant qu'il était asexuel au possible, que la vue d'un corps nu pourrait lui provoquer une crise de panique ou, dans le meilleur des cas, lui donnerait sûrement envie de vomir et qu'en plus, il pétait pendant son sommeil. Au moment, où ils seraient sur le point de le faire, la Chose, que dirait-il à Harry ? « Oh non désolé, ça m'intéresse pas des masses que tu me pénètres le cul, je préfère regarder Netflix et chiller. Et d'ailleurs tu voudrais pas couper ton pénis ? Il me gêne. » Oh oui, génial ! Bon, du calme. Le sexe n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour, il avait encore un peu de temps avant de faire son coming-out.

« Je suis sérieux, » reprit Harry.

Savait-il dans quelle merde il s'engageait ?

« Je... je sais pas quoi te dire. Enfin, oui, je veux qu'on sorte ensemble ! rajouta t-il alors que le visage de Harry se décomposait. C'est juste que, merde, je sais pas quoi te dire. »

Pourtant, un large éventail s'offrait à lui : asexualité, son ex malsain qui l'avait cassé, ses pensées suicidaires, son inexistante estime de lui, son envie de prendre Harry dans ses bras, la paix qu'il ressentait quand celui-ci le regardait...

« Je suis bizarre et c'est pas pour me vanter, parce que c'est pas un compliment, je suis pas comme les autres, vraiment pas. Je suis pas ''normal'', » fit-il en mimant les guillemets sur le dernier mot.

\- Je le sais bien, je le sens.

\- Non... »

Draco se prit la tête entre les mains. Merde, il allait vraiment parler de ça maintenant, alors qu'il venait juste de dessoûler et qu'il luttait pour ne pas se rendormir sur la table ?

« Je suis asexuel, c'est-à-dire que je ressens pas de désir sexuel. Ça m'intéresse pas de coucher, c'est qu'une perte de temps, y a d'autres moyens d'être proche, pas besoin que je prenne une bite dans l'anus – Harry pouffa – et j'ai été... »

Les mots ne sortaient plus.

« Je comprends si tu retires ta proposition de sortir avec moi, je crois que c'est, euh, légitime vu que tu es allosexuel – tu ressens du désir – et que le sexe semble être important dans une relation, même si je comprends pas trop pourquoi. »

Il se roula une cigarette et l'alluma aussi tôt. Draco s'affala sur la chaise, tout en soufflant sa fumée vers le plafond. En fait, il était soulagé.

« Mais, genre, t'as jamais eu envie de, enfin voilà ? » l'interrogea Harry, éberlué.

Draco secoua la tête. Vouloir mettre son pénis dans l'arrière train de quelqu'un, ou recevoir une excroissance dans son intimité ? Non, très peu pour lui.

« Mais je suis pas ton premier copain, comment vous faisiez avec l'autre ? »

Oh, oh, sujet sensible.

« Je veux pas en parler. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête, la bouche pincée, semblant comprendre que quelque chose clochait.

« D'accord, y a pas de souci. Mais viens près de moi. »

A petit pas, Draco s'approcha de Harry, toujours en face de ses œufs brouillés. Il le prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête contre son ventre. Pris au dépourvu, Draco caressa les cheveux noirs, attendant que son ami parle.

« Je te forcerai pas, j'attendrai le temps que tu sois prêt, c'est pas quelque chose d'urgent qu'on couche ensemble. »

Draco fut incapable de parler, il serra Harry plus fort contre lui, tout en retenant ses larmes.

* * *

 **Break Science - Forest Of Illumination**

L'appartement de Blaise n'avait pas changé, si on faisait abstraction de l'étendoir au milieu du salon où séchaient les sous-vêtements de Pansy. Draco ne savait plus où regarder entre ça et ses amis qui se roulaient une pelle monstrueuse devant lui. Il hésita longuement entre s'enfuir en douce ou leur proposer son aide ; finalement, il se racla la gorge, signala sa présence pour la quatrième fois de la soirée déjà. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici déjà ? Peut-être qu'une soirée avec Théo, aussi insupportable soit-il, devant Breaking Bad aurait été plus appréciable.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, commença Draco d'une petite voix – ils n'avaient pas dérangé ses amis en plein échange de microbes pour rien –, je euh sors avec Harry. Harry Potter.

Blaise fut immédiatement pris d'un fou rire tandis que Pansy ouvrit ses yeux en grand.

« J'espère qu'il sera... gentil, dit lentement Pansy.

\- Il le sera, affirma Draco alors qu'il n'en savait foutrement rien. Et je découvre une autre personne que celle qu'il laissait paraître à Poudlard, un peu comme moi, ou Théo. »

Un fou rire silencieux toujours Blaise, et les yeux de Pansy brillaient. Draco se tortilla dans le canapé, mal à l'aise sous le regard inquisiteur de ses amis, et tira plus fort sur sa cigarette.

« Harry Potter ! Qui l'eut crû ? » finit par dire Blaise, le visage rouge d'avoir ri.

Pas Draco lui-même en tout cas.

* * *

Le silence était palpable, les grattements des mines sur les feuilles devenaient presque bruyants. Coincé entre deux filles, Draco observa ses camarades d'amphis, des étrangers, d'autres croisés sur le campus gratter leur feuilles avec acharnement, pour la plupart. Il jeta un millième coup d'œil à sa copie mais toutes ses connaissances et ce qu'il avait essayé de broder avec la problématique donnée tenaient en une feuille recto. Génial. Il était bon pour le rattrapage, pour repasser toutes ses matières en fait, parti comme il était.

Merde. La réussite ou la pendaison, ces seuls choix, et lui voulait vivre. Putain qu'il voulait vivre depuis qu'il avait rencontré Harry ! Draco se détestait de niaiser comme il le faisait, de s'attacher autant à son Ami, cependant il ne pouvait lutter contre la raison de son cœur.

Encore un quart d'heure et il pourrait sortir de l'amphi.

Peut-être qu'il devrait prévoir un planning de révision pour ses rattrapages, qui débutaient dans un mois. Au moins, là, il serait prêt. Et pleins de fiches de révisions, et il compléterait ses cours avec des recherches sur le magique Internet. Oh oui, il aurait des fiches et des connaissances en béton ! Et surtout, il aurait son année. Son père ne viendrait pas prendre son âme pour l'amener Azkaban, il cesserait de passer devant ce magasin de bricolage devenu morbide et il passerait son été à se dorer la pilule avec Harry et Blaise (sans Pansy bien sûr). Quel programme !

Un quart d'heure venait de s'écouler, il se leva prestement, signa le registre, déposa sa copie sous le regard piteux de son enseignante et disparut hors de l'amphithéâtre grouillant. Mais d'abord il devait finir la saison 3 de Breaking Bad et son paquet d'oréos dans son canapé. Ensuite, il se mettrait au travail, promis.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à là, c'est encore plus gentil si vous laissez des reviews (toute façon, toi qui me lis, t'es obligé de laisser un avis, même s'il est négatif, parce que sinon, je vais te hanter cette nuit, et si tu prononces trois fois Mello devant un pot de Nutella, je vais te donner une indigestion). Non sérieux, c'est sympa de laisser son avis, même si c'est qu'un mot, ou une review qui me descend, parce que ça me prouve que je me suis pas cassé le c*l pour rien. Bisous, à vendredi prochain !

Beignet orgasmique au Nutella et suhis. Mello


	2. Nuisance physique

**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

Les personnages et la saga Harry Potter, les chansons ne m'appartiennent pas. La troisième et dernière partie arrive vendredi prochain. Bonne chance à celles (et ceux ?) qui passent le brevet, les épreuves anticipées, le bac ou des exams en tout genre

Bonne lecture, enjoy

(Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais un problème dans ma chronologie, je rajoute des "deux mois" à la pelle mais l'histoire se déroule sur... quatre, cinq mois, on va dire, et pas dix milliards comme le laisse penser ma chronologie)

* * *

 **50 nuisances de Draco Malfoy - Partie 2**

* * *

 **Think Up Anger – Close to you**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés et Draco flottait sur son petit nuage, bien qu'il se demandait tous les jours pourquoi il recevait autant de gentillesse, de respect et de tendresse, alors qu'il ne le méritait pas. Il était fasciné par Harry Potter et toutes ses facettes, chaque parties qu'il découvrait l'émerveillait, il l'admirait comme le faisait avant lui ses groupies sur qui Draco avait craché jadis. En vérité, il le trouvait parfait – sauf quand Harry était d'humeur lunatique et qu'il pouvait grogner sur n'importe quoi. Désormais, il vivait les weekends chez son Ami et attendait patiemment que la semaine se termine pour le retrouver il continuait toujours de tomber amoureux, à chaque regard, à chaque sourire de Harry, il s'attachait de plus en plus à lui. Depuis deux mois, il filait un parfait amour platonique avec Harry Potter le Magnifique et le Fascinant.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? demanda Harry en ouvrant la porte à un Draco qui rêvassait.

\- Je suis content de te voir, expliqua ce dernier, rayonnant et tout sourire.

\- Oooh qu'il est mignon ! »

Harry l'attira contre lui avant de refermer la porte.

« Fais attention, j'ai des chips dans son sac,» souffla Draco coincé entre la porte et le torse de Harry.

La proximité le gênait de moins en moins, il arrivait de plus en plus à toucher son Ami, à amorcer des gestes de tendresses. Maintenant, il pouvait même dormir avec Harry sans être sur ses gardes ! Draco était fier de lui, il progressait, lentement, mais il progressait quand même. Cette pensée déclencha un autre sourire.

« J'ai fais des pâtes carbo pour ce soir, ça te vas ? lança Harry en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

\- Tant que ça se mange et que c'est gras, tout me va, tu sais. Je peux me doucher ?

\- Non. »

Debout devant le four, Harry lui fit un sourire mutin, le cœur de Draco fondit l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Oui, bien sûr que tu peux, je plaisantais. »

Draco détestait se doucher autre part que chez lui, il se sentait toujours sale même s'il fleurait bon le propre et qu'il avait passé une demie heure à se savonner. La couleur prédominante était un espèce de bleu pâle ou pastel, il ne savait pas trop, et une ribambelle de poissons nageait le long des murs. Kitch, mais il trouvait ça mignon. Pas de verrou à la porte, génial, il détestait ça, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité tant qu'il n'était pas enfermé. En à peine cinq minutes, il était savonné, lavé et séché ; cet absence de verrou le perturbait trop pour qu'il puisse s'attarder dans la douche à l'italienne en étant nu. Une fois son caleçon et son jean enfilé, il put respirer un peu plus tranquillement.

Bon. Vingt heures douze. Il avait le temps de se faire tout beau. D'abord la coiffure, l'épilation des sourcils, la manucure, raser les quelques poils de barbe puis la crème apaisante et la crème de jour. Vint ensuite le moment de choisir un tee-shirt. Il en avait apporté trois, juste pour avoir le ch...

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et un courant d'air glacé l'enveloppa.

« Oh pardon, je voulais aller me doucher aussi, je pensais que t'avais fini, que t'étais plus là, » marmonna Harry rougissant sur le pas de la porte, puis voyant que Draco restait pétrifié, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche pincée, les mains devant lui, il rajouta : « Ça va ? Eh, v-viens me faire un câlin, je vais pas te faire de mal. »

Pourtant, Draco restait figé. Avec des vêtements entre eux, c'était facile, ses couches le protégeait ; avec sa peau, il était vulnérable. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose à Harry, lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait cependant ses lèvres restaient closes, et dans sa tête, il hurlait.

« Je te ferais jamais de mal, » lui répéta Harry, une ombre dans la voix avant de refermer la porte doucement.

Draco se précipita sur son tee-shirt, enfila aussi son pull et le peignoir de Harry par dessus. Son corps entier tremblait, la nausée l'envahit quand il s'agenouilla au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. Et bien qu'il essayât de se calmer, la panique gagnait chacun de ses membres, chaque parties de lui.

Tout va bien tout va bien tout va bien. Harry va pas te faire de mal. Tom n'est plus là, c'est pas lui, il est pas là. Il répétait ceci comme une litanie, pour se calmer, pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

La partie de lui qu'il haïssait resterait encrée à vie, peu importe les drogues, les cuites ou ses accès auto-mutillateurs qu'il s'infligerait. Cela lui prit quelques minutes pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas chez Tom, pas dans sa salle de bain, qu'il était seulement chez Harry et que celui-ci ne lui ferait aucun mal – ...pour l'instant. Il se remit à respirer normalement, la vague de panique refluait, le laissant en sueur, la joue contre le sol.

Se composer un visage normal lui demanda le reste de son énergie. Il lui faudrait se doper à la caféine (ou autre chose en -ine) s'il voulait tenir la soirée. Harry fumait une cigarette sur la terrasse, dos à lui. Comment lui expliquer qu'il soit resté pétrifié par la peur ? Même si Harry n'était pas clairement au courant pour ce qu'avait vécu Draco avec Tom, le blond se doutait que son Ami ait quelque peu compris la merde de sa relation passée, lorsque Draco l'avait évoqué à demi-mot.

« Hé, » murmura Draco en se glissant dehors. Il alluma sa cigarette et la nicotine finit de le calmer.

« Les pâtes sont prêtes, on mange quand tu veux. »

Harry attrapa la main du blond et la serra doucement dans la sienne, comme en un signe de réconfort. Draco lui fit un faible sourire, combien de fois s'était-il dit qu'il ne méritait pas la gentillesse de Harry ? « Je t'aime », les mots lui brûlaient la gorge, mais ne franchissaient pas le seuil de ses lèvres. Ça l'étouffait, et une fois prononcé, les mots perdaient tout leurs sens. « Je t'aime », ça ne voulait rien dire une fois qu'il parlait, alors il le répétait dans sa tête en regardant Harry, en espérant qu'il comprenne.

 **Casseurs Flowters – Le mal est fait**

Oh oui, il aurait terriblement de quelque chose qui finirait en -ine pour tenir la soirée, n'importe quoi tant que ça le remettait en forme, les pâtes carbo de Harry lui avait plombé l'estomac et s'il fermait les yeux, il était certain de s'endormir.

« Tu peux me refaire un café ? demanda Draco, aspiré entre les coussins et se retenant à sa cigarette et son verre de vodka rebull.

\- C'est le troisième que tu bois ! s'exclama Harry, sa quatrième tasse à la main.

\- C'est juste pour tenir ce soir, sinon je vais m'endormir devant les baffles. »

En tee-shirt, Draco sortit sur la terrasse, avec son verre, histoire de se réveiller. Harry ne lui avait pas parlé de l'épisode de la salle de bain, Dieu merci. Il était incapable de s'expliquer sur sa réaction. Le froid eut l'effet escompté (sauf en ce qui concernait, sa gorge qui commençait à lui faire mal), il revint remonté à balle dans le salon. A présent, il sautillait sur place, trépignant que le temps n'avance pas plus vite jusqu'à la soirée.

« Faut que je te parle, » commença doucement Harry, en baissant le son de la musique.

Son énergie se vida aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue ; les jambes en coton, Draco se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en face de Harry.

« Oui ? »

Sa bouche s'assécha, respirer devint à nouveau difficile. Une discussion de merde s'annonçait, il le sentait rien qu'à la façon dont Harry le regardait, désolé.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Ça voulait rien dire.

« J'ai envie de toi, Draco. »

Ça voulait rien dire... C'était ce que disait son ex quand il déshabillait Draco de force alors que celui-ci le repoussait, c'était ce qu'il lui disait quand il allait et venait en lui alors que Draco le suppliait de se retirer, c'était ce qu'il lui disait quand il jouissait en se délectant de son visage tordu de douleur. Pourquoi Harry voulait lui faire une horreur pareille ?

Draco eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait l'air dans ses poumons. Alors, son Harry, qu'il idolâtrait, n'était rien qu'un homme comme les autres, contrôlé et soumis par ses pulsions sexuelles. Son cœur s'effondrait en même temps que l'estime qu'il avait de lui. Pourtant, dans le fond, il s'y attendait, c'était normal. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour pouvoir à nouveau parler.

« Je peux rien faire pour... arrêter ça ? »

Harry secoua la tête, l'envie de vomir envahit Draco. Ses jambes flanchèrent quand il se leva, il devait mettre de la distance entre lui et Harry, qui tenta de le retenir.

« C'est juste toi, ta personnalité, tes mimiques, ton sourire. Je... c'est toi tout entier, et pas seulement ton corps. »

Fallait qu'il respire calmement, profondément, sinon il allait vomir, ou partir en crise de panique comme tout à l'heure, et débile comme il était, il allait se jeter par la fenêtre afin de stopper son angoisse.

« Depuis quand t'as envie de ça avec moi ? »

« Coucher avec moi » lui écorchait la bouche ; ce serait seulement une boue visqueuse et noire, des aiguilles qui sortirait, pas des mots. Harry le dégoûtait, lui faisait peur.

«Un peu plus d'un mois. »

Il avait passé tout ce temps à côté d'un Harry lubrique en se sentant en sécurité avec lui, en pensant filer le parfait amour platonique, oh non... Draco ouvrit la fenêtre et aspira autant d'air qu'il lui était possible. La tête lui tournait, la pièce semblait trop exiguë, la distance qu'il avait instauré entre lui et Harry n'était pas assez grande.

« C'est pas si horrible, tu sais, reprit Harry. C'est pas juste quelque chose de mécanique, c'est un moment de partage, c'est... Je sais pas, Draco, c'est cool le sexe, c'est naturel.

\- Oh, c'est pas comme si t'allais chercher à mettre une partie de toi chez moi ! Genre, je suis en train de te dire que tu vas mettre ton pénis dans mon anus et y faire des allées et venues. Bordel, qu'est-ce que ça a de naturel ? Dis moi à quel moment c'est putain de naturel ?! »

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains et expira longuement. Est-ce qu'il allait s'énerver ? L'estomac de Draco protesta, il extirpa un kitkat de sa poche et essaya de manger afin de faire disparaître l'horrible goût amer dans sa bouche. Il saisit aussi une bouteille de bière vide à sa gauche et tapota nerveusement dessus, avoir un objet contondant avec lui le sécurisait, juste _au cas où._ Ses larmes lui brûlaient les yeux. Bordel, il allait juste crever ! Il arrivait à peine à se masturber, alors coucher avec quelqu'un n'était même pas envisageable, putain de merde. Il haïssait son ex de l'avoir fait devenir ce qu'il était, il se détestait. Sa part brisée, avec laquelle il devait vivre jour après jour, était un boulet autour de son pied.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du goulot de la bouteille. Qu'il aurait aimé transplaner loin d'ici et engloutir des pâtes bolognaise aux frites, des croissants et des kinder bueno jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir bouger. Comment dire à Harry de le laisser seul et qu'il ne voudrait jamais faire de sexe avec lui ? Pourtant Draco restait pétrifié par la peur et le dégoût. Pourquoi son Ami tenait-il tant à mettre une partie de lui dans son corps, pourquoi avait-il envie de s'introduire en lui ? Respirer, surtout respirer. Il revint s'asseoir près de Harry, qui lui sourit. Draco en fut incapable, son corps entier était figé.

« Et... le libertinage ? »

S'il n'avait pas rencontré Harry, s'il n'était pas tombé sous son charme, tout cette discussion de merde n'aurait pas eu lieu – comme celle sur son asexualité – et à ce moment même, il serait tranquillement en train d'angoisser pour ses partiels et si oui ou non, il allait être déshérité le jour de ses résultats. Harry le regarda comme s'il était fou, ou dégoûtant. Tiens, ça faisait pas le même effet venant d'une personne à qui il tenait ; lui, il avait l'habitude de se regarder comme ça.

« Q-quoi ? Tu veux que j'aille voir ailleurs, tu me demandes d'aller voir ailleurs et de baiser ? Putain, t'as rien compris à ce que je viens de dire ! C'est pas qu'une histoire de sexe, ou de couilles, je... je fais l'amour, et c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de le faire, pas avec un pauvre inconnu. C'est à toi que j'ai envie de me donner ; Draco, tu comprends ce que je dis ? »

Merde, merde, merde, quelle idée de merde. Bien sûr que Harry n'était pas comme ça, il lui avait pas, mais c'était juste... que Draco voulait pas coucher, pas maintenant, ni dans deux mois, même pas dans six. Dans un an, peut-être deux ou trois, l'idée lui effleurerait peut-être l'esprit. Merde. Son visage se réchauffait, et ses larmes lui donnaient mal à la tête. Rester calme, garder un visage neutre.

« Je sais pas, je... suis désolé d'avoir proposé ça, c'était pas... je, merde. Je peux pas envisager d'avoir du sexe pour le moment, ça m'est, autant physiquement que mentalement, impossible. »

« Je suis cassé et peut-être bien que je serais jamais réparé », la réelle réponse. Tom le fils de pute avait pris un marteau et explosé chaque partie de l'âme de Draco, il l'avait piétine et sali avec ses regards, ses attouchements, son sexe et son sperme. C'était comme un coup de poignard dans son âme, même si son corps guérissait, même si toutes les cellules de sa peau se renouvelaient, il porterait cette marque en lui, une fêlure dans sa tête, qui suintait et déversait du pu en permanence. Il était sale et terrifié à l'idée que quiconque puisse lui refaire du mal de cette manière – quiconque ayant un pénis.

Harry se recula loin dans son siège, les bras croisés. Draco aurait tant voulu lui prendre la main, lui caresser la joue, l'embrasser et lui implorer son pardon, mais Harry semblait si loin à présent.

« Ça veut dire qu'on couchera jamais ensemble ? »

Pourquoi c'était si important ? C'était juste une putain de bite dans un anus qui y ferait des allées et venues. Il n'en savait foutrement rien, en revanche il était persuadé que Harry allait le quitter un jour ou l'autre. L'envie de vomir revient titiller Draco, ses mots l'étouffaient. Qu'il aurait aimé revenir au début de la relation, quand Harry n'avait pas envie de lui, qu'il se contentait de leur amour platonique, c'était parfait comme ça. Merde. Pourquoi Harry avait un pénis ?

« Pas... maintenant. Je veux dire, maintenant, dans deux jours, dans une semaine, c'est pas possible. Pareil pour dans un mois ou deux. Peut-être dans quatre ou cinq, voire plus. Je peux pas te donner de date précise, je... suis désolé. Sincèrement. Oublie ce que j'ai dis. J'voulais pas que la discussion tourne comme ça, je voulais pas te faire de mal. »

Ou alors, il se forcerait. Il se forcerait à faire du sexe jusqu'à ce que son psychique craque et qu'il se jette sous un train. Toute façon, c'était tout ce qu'il méritait. Ouais, il se forcerait, il était déjà cassé, une partie de lui ne marcherait jamais, il était déjà foutu, pourri et sali par le sexe.

Harry hocha la tête, il évitait ostensiblement le regard de Draco. Se faire larguer ou se forcer, ses seules options. Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais envie « de faire l'amour » ; tendresse, sentiments ou don de soi ou autre chose, ça restait dégueulasse. Tandis que son Ami se concentrait sur les motifs du plaid sur ses genoux, Draco s'éclipsa doucement aux toilettes.

Son visage le brûlait, il avait toujours envie de vomir. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se maudit d'exister, d'être asexuel, d'avoir laissé son ex le détruire en petit morceaux, maudit Harry de ne pas être asexuel et d'avoir un pénis – c'était là, la source du problème. S'il n'avait pas de pénis, s'il était asexuel lui aussi, ils n'auraient jamais eu cette discussion de merde. Et finalement, les mots coulèrent hors de sa bouche, en même temps que ses larmes, brûlantes et amères : pourquoi Harry lui faisait ça ? Pourquoi lui, qui était si parfait ? L'espace d'une seconde, il le haït ; mais la personne qu'il haïssait le plus sur cette Terre, c'était lui-même. Et son ex. Peut-être son ex en premier, et lui en deuxième position.

L'atmosphère était toujours opaque et froide quand il revint dans le salon. Il engouffra, les uns après les autres, des biscuits jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne le bide à en avoir les larmes aux yeux, jusqu'à ce que Harry parle.

« J'aurais pas dû m'attacher aussi vite, j'suis amoureux, tu vois et je pense pas que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime...Parce que oui, je t'aime. Sincèrement. »

Draco s'attendit presque à voir du sang couler au niveau de son cœur, il regarda celui de Harry cependant sa chemise restait immaculée. C'était pourtant bien un coup de poignard qu'il avait reçu et qu'il avait infligé à Harry.

Comment lui dire que « je t'aime » ne signifiait plus rien ? Draco avait déjà épuisé tous ses mots d'amour, ils ne voulaient plus rien dire. Il n'arrivait plus à parler, sa boule d'aiguille dans sa gorge lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. C'était quoi être amoureux ? Il n'avait récolté qu'un corps cassé, une âme noire, une haine du sexe et des cauchemars éveillés où il revoyait encore et encore son ex au dessus de lui. Que voulait-dire réellement « je t'aime » ?

Harry reprit :

« Je te l'ai déjà dit : j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, j'irais pas voir ailleurs, je suis pas de ce genre-là. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire et j'espère que tu comprends. »

Non, oui, peut-être, il n'en savait rien. Sans doute qu'au bout de un an de relation sans coucher, Harry ne serait plus aussi compréhensif.

Oh... en fait, oui, il comprenait. Il comprenait qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il aurait une date butoir sur son calendrier, une date à laquelle il devrait se donner à Harry s'il ne voulait pas se faire jeter. Se forcer ou se faire larguer, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre. Draco resterait cassé, il ne guérirait jamais du mal qu'on lui avait fait. Il porterait toujours cette souillure en lui, et il l'en enduirait Harry lorsqu'ils « feraient l'amour ». Oh oui, il comprenait très bien, à présent.

Harry sortit du canapé, s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Draco. Doucement, il l'attira contre lui et cala la tête blonde contre son torse. Draco essaya de se redresser, mais Harry le maintenait contre lui, puis il sentit qu'on lui caressait les cheveux, le visage.

« Je suis incapable d'aller voir ailleurs. C'est toi que j'aime, ne me redis plus jamais ça s'il te plaît. »

Désappointé, Draco caressait la cuisse de Harry, la seule partie de lui à proximité en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Puis, il sentit le brun trembler contre lui, puis renifler...

« Ne redis plus jamais ça, » répéta Harry, la voix pleine de larmes.

Oh bordel, qu'avait-il provoqué ? Profitant du fait que Harry ait relâché son étreinte, il se redressa et le prit dans ses bras, le serra à l'en étouffer.

« Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te faire du mal. Je le dirais plus jamais ! On... »

Était-ce vraiment la bonne chose à dire ? Lui même ne savait pas s'il se croyait.

« Je vais régler mon – enfin mes – problème(s) avec le sexe, je vais aller mieux, on, on va finir par coucher ensemble. »

Des mots comme du poison dans sa bouche.

« En fait, c'est pas tellement le fait de mettre mon pénis dans ton anus, comme tu dit, qui m'intéresse, c'est plutôt le fait que ça soit un moment de partage, qu'on soit à cent pour cent l'un pour l'autre, le plaisir de l'un et de l'autre, ces choses-là, » marmonna Harry, la tête contre le tee-shirt de Draco.

Draco ne comprenait plus vraiment, mais le sexe de point de vue avait l'air plus plaisant que ce qu'il avait connu. Il se retint de dire qu'il préférait manger du brownie au chocolat, affalé dans le canapé avec Harry et qu'il serait à cent pour cent dans ce moment-là et qu'il aurait un orgasme buccal, cependant son petit doigt savant lui dit que son Ami n'attendait pas cette réponse là.

« Ok, je crois que je saisis le concept. Difficilement, et ça me semble absurde, mais je saisis... plus ou moins. Le sexe semble génial vu comme ça, c'est euh complètement différent de ce que j'ai pu... connaître.

\- Bien sûr que c'est différent ! Si tu me dis non, ou que je vois que tu veux pas faire du sexe, je te forcerai pas. C'est pas que mes couilles et moi, c'est pas que de la douleur et un connard, il y a aussi de l'amour et toi dans l'histoire, Draco. Je veux... te faire découvrir le sexe, je veux te montrer ce que c'est vraiment. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Draco acquiesça, incapable de parler. Il se sentait trahi, et encore plus misérable que d'habitude mais terriblement touché par ce que Harry lui disait. Ils finirent pas se détacher l'un de l'autre après de longues minutes.

« Je vais acheter des kinder bueno à la supérette, tu veux quelque chose ? lui demanda Harry. J'ai encore faim.

\- Oui, du brownie.

\- Super. Je reviens vite. »

Harry déposa un baiser sur le front du blond, qui resta figé, droit. La porte qui claqua fut comme un signal pour Draco qui s'effondra sur lui-même. Jusqu'à ce que Harry revienne, il resta prostré dans son fauteuil, ramassé sur lui-même et le front contre ses genoux, à se demander pourquoi, à laisser couler les larmes sur ses joues, déchiré, désarticulé.

* * *

 **Mimosa – Keys to the city**

Comme d'habitude, la soirée fila à une vitesse folle ; à huit heures du matin et devant le soleil qui dardait ses rayons sur le parking, Draco se retrouva devant les portes de la boîte de nuit, hagard et les jambes cassées en deux.

« Ça va être compliqué de rentrer, » lui fit Harry, aussi halluciné que lui, en lui prenant la main pour le guider jusqu'à la voiture.

Le siège et la chaleur de l'habitacle calmèrent quelque peu la douleur dans ses reins.

« J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir de fatigue, » souffla Draco, exténué et engoncé dans le siège.

Harry lui caressa doucement le genou, lui sourit et le cœur du blond chavira.

« On rentre bientôt. Je finis juste ma clope. »

Draco hocha la tête, l'esprit ailleurs. Harry jeta son mégot par la fenêtre, et mit le moteur en route. Le trajet fut silencieux, Harry conduisait lentement et Draco se concentrait sur la route ; par miracle, ils arrivèrent en vie jusqu'à l'appartement de Harry. En rampant, Draco réussit à atteindre la chambre de Harry et se faufila sous les draps, après s'être changé, Harry le rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.

« Je revis, » lâcha le blond, aspiré confortablement par les draps.

Timidement, le jeune homme enlaça Harry et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Sa respiration était régulière, son souffle effleurait le nez de Draco à chaque expiration. L'envie de pleurer l'envahit, encore. Il voulait pas perdre Harry, et surtout pas pour une bête histoire de sexe. Harry était la seule personne qui pouvait l'apaiser, qui couvrait la voix dans sa tête qui lui répétait en permanence qu'il était minable et que se jeter d'une tour était la meilleure chose à faire. C'était la première fois qu'il était autant respecté dans une relation et qu'il se sentait important pour quelqu'un.

« Je t'aime, par pitié, me laisse pas tout seul avec moi-même » ne sortait pas, comme d'habitude.

« Je t'aime, chuchota Harry contre son oreille.

\- Je t'aime, répondit Draco, la gorge noué.

Ses larmes risquaient de déborder à tout moment. Fallait pas que Harry le laisse, il supporterai pas de se sentir encore plus pitoyable.

* * *

 **Paolo Nutini – Iron Sky**

Certains soirs, le sommeil le fuyait alors il restait allongé dans la pénombre à fixer le plafond. Il pouvait passer des heures à se demander pourquoi son ex lui avait fait ce qu'il lui avait fait, pourquoi il n'avait pas plus révisé pour ses partiels, pourquoi la relation de Blaise et Pansy le rendait aussi jaloux et comment maquiller le meurtre de Théo en un suicide. Et depuis certains soirs, il fixait le plafond en se questionnant sur pourquoi Harry tenait tant à le pénétrer, pourquoi le sexe était aussi important dans une relation. Il avait beau se creuser les méninges, trouver des pistes de réponses sur Internet, écouter attentivement Blaise et de ses merveilleuses et fabuleuses aventures sexuelles, il ne comprenait pas. Le sexe demeurait un mystère insondable.

Certains soir, comme celui-ci, il se débattait avec le souvenir de Tom au dessus de lui, avec sa présence fantomatique écrasante qui l'empêchait de fermer les yeux et lui donner envie de hurler. Ses suppliques n'atteignaient aucune oreille, et le souvenir passait ses mains autour de la gorge de Draco tandis qu'il le suppliait de partir, de le laisser tranquille ou que sa mémoire soit effacée.

Draco passa une nuit horrible, entre cauchemars et réveils en sursaut. L'idée de ses rattrapages le maintenait éveillé, et quand il s'assoupissait le souvenir de Tom prenait le relais. Il n'émergea qu'à treize heures et se traîna à la cuisine, encore plus déprimé qu'avant et courbaturé.

« Ça va ? » s'inquiéta doucement Théo, déjà à son sixième thé de la matinée.

Draco se contenta de grogner et avala du bout des lèves un yaourt au soja aromatisé à la vanille so vegan.

« Je suis là si tu veux parler, » insista le jeune homme.

Il s'assit à la table et commença une série de mots croisés. Le blond finit par rompre le silence, commença à parler, la tête sur la table et effondré en lui-même.

« Je... J'crois que je suis toujours en dépression, je mourrai si je ne réussis pas mes rattrapages, Harry a envie de coucher avec moi, de mettre son putain de pénis chez moi et j'ai horreur de Pansy, je supporte plus de la voir à chaque fois que je veux voir Blaise. Merde... Merde, je me sens si mal. »

Les larmes débordaient de ses paupières, son désespoir sortait hors de lui, il était si immense que Draco avait l'impression d'être réduit à son malheur, de n'être plus que du malheur.

« Je me sens si minable, bordel, j'ai mal à l'intérieur de moi. Ça s'arrêtera jamais. »

Il sanglotait contre la table, incapable de s'arrêter. Théo vint derrière lui et lui caressa les cheveux, doucement, sans rien dire, attendant que le blond vide son sac.

« J'ai peur, je passe mon temps à flipper. Je suis rempli, de peur, de tristesse et de nullité, c'est insupportable de vivre avec ça tous les jours. J'en peux plus j'en peux plus j'en peux plus d'avoir mal. »

Son coloc lui caressait toujours les cheveux, en un geste apaisant.

« Je suis désolé, Théo, » finit par murmurer Draco, la joue mouillée et le visage brûlant. Il se redressa, essuya son visage rougi et tenta un faible sourire. « Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. »

Mensonge. Il se sentait toujours aussi minable et triste, tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était se retrouver seul dans sa chambre, agripper sa peluche fétiche et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, jusqu'à en avoir mal à la tête, même si cela ne servait à rien

« Viens avec moi sur la terrasse, on va boire du thé et parler, ordonna Théo, je vais pas te laisser seul alors que je t'ai vu dans cet état. J'ai toujours peur que tu fasses... quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Allez, va, rajouta y-il en voyant qu le blond ne bougeait pas.

Draco aussi avait toujours peur de faire _quelque chose d'inconsidéré_ dans ces moments-là, il était capable du pire quand l'accablement prenait possession de lui.

A pas lent, il prit son tabac, un paquet de mouchoirs et s'allongea dans l'un des deux transats. Les nuages cachaient le soleil, un odeur de grillade montait jusqu'à leur balcon et leurs voisins s'esclaffaient toutes les cinq minutes. L'envie de pleurer le reprit sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il se laissa glisser contre le transat et attrapa une poignée de mouchoirs, juste au cas où.

Théo arriva quelques minutes plus tard, la bouilloire, deux tasses, un assortiment de thé et un énorme paquet de biscuits fourrés au chocolat, avec lui. Il commença assez brusquement :

« Tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même pour avoir raté tes partiels – Draco se remit à pleurer – mais tu peux tout défoncer aux rattrapages, si tu révises. Je sais que t'en as les moyens, alors t'as intérêt à tout niquer, et puis je veux pas voir ton daron débarquer d'Azkaban pour te traiter de fils indigne.

\- Oh toi aussi, tu penses qu'il ferait ça, murmura Draco, la voix rauque. Ça aussi, ça me fait flipper. »

Il piocha quelques biscuits et les enfourna les uns à la suite des autres. Le sucre calmait quelque peu ses angoisses.

« Alors réussis ! Ensuite, parle-moi de Harry. »

La bouche pleine, le blond grimaça, il détestait parler de ses sentiments.

« Il est... Parfait. Même si parfois, il est lunatique et que ça me soûle d'envoyer toujours le premier message quand on se parle par sms. Geeeenre, rajouta Draco, en voyant le regard lourd de sens de Théo qui en voulait plus, il est gentil, attentionné, sympa, drôle, cultivé, intelligent, compréhensif, il a de bons goûts musicaux et il trop bien pour moi, je l'admire et j'm'attache tous les jours un peu plus à lui. J'aime bien quand il m'embrasse et qu'il me caresse le visage, ça me rend bizarre. Non, en fait, il serait totalement parfait s'il avait pas envie de mettre son pénis à l'intérieur de moi parce que c'est un peu dégoûtant. Et je me sens nul, enfin encore plus que d'habitude, quand je suis avec lui, mais à par ça, ça va.

\- T'as déjà eu une estime de toi ? demanda Théo, dubitatif.

\- Non. Ça s'achète sur le deepweb, tu penses ?

\- Nope.

\- Dommage. »

Draco alluma une cigarette et ferma les yeux, en tentant de capter tous les rayons du soleil.

« T'es pas minable, c'est dans ta tête, tu fais juste un complexe d'infériorité, finit par lâcher Théo. Ok, Harry te parle de psychologie, c'est pas ton domaine du coup t'y connais rien et tu te sens con, mais toi, si tu lui parles de l'influence de la bible dans la littérature occidentale, de cette pucelle de princesse de Clèves qui a les ovaires d'annoncer à son gars qu'elle en aime un autre, mais qui les a plus pour aller avec ledit gars une fois que son mari est mort, qu'elle aime l'idée de l'amour, qu'elle se définit par son malheur et sa passion pour le duc machin chouette, hein Draco ? Et l'écriture automatique qu'utilisent certains _mans_ qui font de l'autofiction ou comme Paul Eluard ? Interroge-le sur l'écriture automatique, tu crois qu'il va connaître tout ça Harry ? C'est juste que c'est pas ton domaine, la psycho, comme c'est pas son domaine à lui, la littérature. C'est tout. »

Draco se remit à pleurer, de gratitude cette fois-ci. Ce qu'il disait lui allait droit au cœur.

« Je me demande comment tu peux avoir autant d'eau dans tes yeux, marmonna le jeune homme à la coupe au bol, perplexe. Et tu sais... le sexe, c'est pas quelque chose qu'on doit faire pour faire plaisir à son partenaire, c'est une expérience plaisante à deux. Tu connais rien au sexe, fin t'as eu la pire expérience qu'on puisse avoir, mais crois-moi, sexer avec quelqu'un, c'est LOIN de ça. C'est pas qu'un pénis dans un vagin ou un cul, c'est un...

\- Moment de partage, de détente, de je sais pas trop quoi, blablabla, oui je sais, Harry m'a déjà dit tout ça.

\- Alors envisage le sexe d'un point de vu qui pourrait te plaire. Le plaisir par exemple, ou le fait de caresser, d'être proche de son partenaire, l'orgasme final, ou d'être complètement soumis ou à fond à la personne que tu aimes ! Fais une liste, trouve un point que tu aimes bien et concentre-toi la dessus, te focalise pas sur le côté mécanique, pense à ce qu'il y a derrière. Pense à ce point-là, pense à pourquoi tu pourrais ou voudrais faire du sexe avec Harry et à ce que ça pourrait t'apporter. Mais bien sûr, t'es libre de pas vouloir faire de sexe et je respecte totalement ça, mais dans ce cas, tu sais que un, Harry va te quitter, deux, tu devras trouver quelqu'un d'asexuel.

\- Oui, je sais...

\- Alors, réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dis. Je te dis pas de faire du sexe à tout prix, mais de cesser d'associer le sexe à forcement quelque chose qui fait mal et qui détruit, d'accord ? Faut que tu guérisses ça.

\- D'accord. »

Théo le psy génial allait le refaire pleurer avec ses jolies paroles. Pourquoi passait-il son temps à dénigrer ce gars ?

« Et pour terminer, après j'arrête de parler pour toute la journée, je vais te passer l'adresse d'une hypnotiseuse cool. Elle m'a aidé à aller mieux et toi, t'en as vraiment besoin, ton état de merde dure depuis bien trop longtemps. Et pour Blaise, vois le en ville, Pansy le suivra pas jusqu'à là quand même.

\- Hmmm.

\- Arrêtes de te dénigrer, sérieux, putain arrêtes, » lança tout à coup Théo, en se relevant.

Il fixa Draco dans les yeux, qui n'osait plus bouger ni parler. Ils restèrent de longues minutes, peut-être même une heure ou deux à prendre le soleil, à boire du thé et à manger, sans parler. Draco finit par reprendre la parole, la voix enrouée.

« Théo, je peux te faire un câlin ? Je te supporte pas les trois quarts du temps mais dans le quart qu'il reste, t'es un type génial. »

* * *

 **Moonbeam – Disappearance (Monsta Killa Dubstep Remix)**

Ses rattrapages commençait dans une semaine, il passait ses journées à manger et potasser. Il allait l'avoir, son année – de toute façon, il était obligé – ! Les seuls moments où il se sentait apaisé, c'est quand il dormait ou quand Harry était avec lui (si on occultait la voix dans sa tête, qui lui disait qu'il était minable, bien sûr). Son Ami l'avait forcé à venir chez lui pour le weekend, à quitter ses livres et son calendrier où il cochait les jours avant Ses Deux Semaines D'Enfer, autrement dit ses deux semaines de rattrapages.

Draco s'était gavé de sushis, au point que le trajet du salon jusqu'à la chambre fut douloureux et interminable. Le lit l'accueillit avec grand plaisir, il fumerait sa cigarette digestive quand il serait à nouveau capable de se lever. Harry se brossait les dents et se changeait dans la salle de bain à côté, il eut un sourire quand il découvrit Draco étalé de tout son long en travers des draps.

« Tu me fais des papouilles ? » demanda Draco, la tête dans l'oreiller.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il aimait qu'on lui caresse le dos, il en quémandait chaque soirs à Harry. Doucement, ce dernier grimpa sur le lit puis s'assit sur l'arrière de ses cuisses, le contact de sa peau troubla Draco.

« Je te fais pas mal ?

\- N-non. »

Doucement, Harry roula le tee-shirt vers sa nuque, découvrit son dos pâle. Du bout des doigts, il suivit sa colonne vertébrale apparente.

« Comment tu fais pour rester aussi mince avec tout ce que tu manges ? chuchota Harry, dans la pénombre de la chambre.

\- Je pense, je pense que c'est le stress. Je fais que manger mais je stresse h24, alors je crois que ça brûle des calories. »

Harry croisait des lignes invisibles sur la peau de Draco, dessinant une toile d'araignée qui s'étendait de son cou, à ses côtes et jusqu'en bas de son dos, à la lisière de son caleçon. Peu à peu, Draco se détendit sous les doigts de Harry, ses pensées obsessionnelles concernant son rattrapage et la corde qu'il avait caché dans son dernier tiroir, sous ses chaussettes, pouvaient bien le laisser tranquille pour deux petits jours. Puis les doigts sur sa peau nue le troublait, quelque chose palpitait dans sa poitrine, courait dans ses veines.

« Je me sens bizarre, » finit par Dire Draco.

Harry arrêta tout mouvement, pour poser ses deux mains à plat sur le dos d'un blanc laiteux.

« Bizarre comment ? »

Lui même ne savait pas trop. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce sentiment. Tout son intérieur fourmillait, il voulait que les mains de Harry caressent son dos pour toujours, ou d'être tout contre lui et de rester comme ça pendant des heures. En fait, il était bien avec Harry si près de lui, et à moitié dénudé. Il dormait toujours en tee-shirt et jogging, pour éviter au maximum que leurs peaux se touchent, d'habitude.

« Bizarre, comme « j'ai jamais ressenti ça avant ».

\- Oh, oh, je vois, » dit Harry d'un air entendu.

Non, il se méprenait. Draco n'avait pas d'érection, ni même l'envie de toucher les parties génitales de Harry ou de les accueillir en lui, c'était autre chose. A ce propos, l'idée que Harry veuille « faire l'amour » avec lui avait arrêté de le terrifier, du moins il n'était plus agité de sanglots quand il y pensait. L'idée était dérangeante, lui semblait déviante, mais un peu plus acceptable qu'auparavant.

« Ça m'excite pas, crois pas, c'est juste que ça me rend... bizarre. Bon, continue tes papouilles, on en parle plus.

\- Oui, Heichou, » **(1)** se moqua Harrry.

Draco souhaita de tout son cœur que le temps se fige, l'apaisement qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps le prenait enfin, les draps avaient l'odeur de Harry, et ses doigts contre sa peau le faisait sentir spécial.

* * *

 **Ina-Ich – Je t'emmène**

La bâtisse le dominait de toute sa hauteur, les plaques de médecins accrochées à la façade lui rappelait qu'il avait un problème. La salle d'attente colorée contrasté avec le hall blanc, et les affiches au mur et les magazines sur la table basse lui indiquait comment aller mieux ou bien. S'il avait pu s'ensorceler pour être heureux, pour faire partir sa dépression, effacer ses souvenirs et réussir à ses partiels, il l'aurait fait depuis une éternité.

Une petite femme toute menue surgit dans la salle d'attente et lui tendit la main.

« Draco Malfoy ? »

L'intéressé acquiesça et suivit la médecin jusque dans son cabinet.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous emmène ? » l'interrogea t-elle, une fois qu'ils se furent assis et qu'elle eut pris une feuille vierge.

Par où commencer ?

Il parla de son estime de soi inexistante, de la terreur de rater ses rattrapages, son année, de sa peur panique de conduire, du sexe qu'il avait en horreur, de son décalage avec le monde, de son hypersensibilité couplé à de l'insensibilité, de son ex et du mal qu'il lui avait, des conséquences post-traumatiques qu'il subissait au quotidien, comme les cauchemars éveillés, la perte de mémoire ou de concentration. Il fut incapable de parler de la corde dans son tiroir à chaussettes. Ce n'étaient pas tant ses idées suicidaires qui le faisaient flipper, mais la légende qui disaient que les maccabbés qui ne parlaient de leurs projets à personne, étaient ceux qui réussissaient, contrairement à ceux qui clamaient leurs envies de mourir. Elle hochait parfois la tête, l'encourageant à continuer, son stylo grattait furieusement la feuille. Sa tirade laissa Draco épuisé.

La médecin fit la moue, puis un léger sourire étira ses lèvres peintes au rouge à lèvres.

« Quand même ! Dites moi, quel serait un endroit apaisant pour vous ? »

Le jeune homme fut dérouté.

« Le bord de la mer. Avec du sable doux, des petites vagues, et en fin d'après-midi.

\- Bien. Vous avez l'image en tête ?

\- Oui ?

\- Allongez-vous, » lui intima t-elle en désignant du menton la chaise médicale, recouverte de papier.

Draco se déchaussa et s'allongea, perplexe. Pas de pendule, pas d'encens ? Le vent soufflait fort contre les fenêtres, l'horloge murale faisait trop de bruit et il entendait même quelqu'un tousser depuis la salle d'attente.

D'abord, elle luit dit de fermer les yeux, puis de se concentrer sur son image mentale et tandis qu'elle lui disait de détendre tout son corps, Draco se sentit glisser et atterrir sur la plage. Le sable n'avait aucune consistance sous ses pieds, l'air ne lui apportait aucun embruns marins pourtant, il était bien là, au bord de la mer, par contre les vagues, il les percevait clairement s'écraser contre le sable, les rochers, puis se retirer, s'écraser nouveau. La voix de l'hypnotiseuse lui parut lointaine quand elle lui parla.

« Imaginez un sac à dos, très lourd, qui vous pèse. »

Oh oui, il l'imaginait très bien, il s'enfonçait dans le sable, ses bras s'engourdissaient sous le poids. Elle lui demanda de le jeter, et péniblement, il se traîna jusqu'à mi-mollet dans l'eau et le lança aussi loin qu'il le put. Ensuite, il revint s'asseoir au milieu du sable, léger et heureux.

« Imaginez maintenant un coffre, remplis de photos, vos souvenirs, vos peurs, qui vous empêchent d'avancer. »

Il vit en premier un nuage noir, bas et lourd, grouillant de bras interminables aux doigts arachnéens. Sa dépression, sa peur des autres, ses sales pensées, sa mauvaise estime de lui.

« Détruisez toutes ces photos avec l'objet que vous voulez. »

Un briquet. Le coin de la photo s'enflamma, il la regarda brûler avec indifférence. Sa peur panique de la conduite, représentée par une voiture imposante, au capot énorme. Elle s'enflamma elle aussi. Ensuite, il en déroula une autre, beaucoup plus grande, haute comme un poster de deux mètres avec, au centre, son ex. Quand Draco se levait, il atteignait à peine son ventre et il lacéra autant qu'il pu l'homme malfaisant, il lui taillada les jambes, réduit son sexe en miettes, coupa les bouts de doigts qui s'offrait à lui et lui mit feu. Il le regarda, l'imagina brûler jusqu'à la disparition totale de la photo. Le coffre n'offrait plus que des photos noires, il n'avait sans doute pas accès à ses autres souvenirs, refoulés dans son inconscient. Il sortit un derrière photo, celle avec la corde qu'il avait acheté. Il hésita longuement, puis en déchira une partie qu'il mit brûla et l'autre qu'il remit dans le coffre.

Ensuite, il s'allongea dans le sable, se laissa caresser par les rayons du soleil. La voix de la médecin se fit entendre, plus faible que tout à l'heure tandis que le bruit des vagues devenaient plus fort et le sable plus palpable dans son dos.

« Maintenant, laissez vous remplir par la force du venez d'éliminer tout le négatif de votre vie, laissez les rayons vous charger d'une énergie nouvelle. »

Draco aurait pu rester à se dorer la pilule une éternité, il était bien dans cette partie-là de sa tête, cependant la voix se fit encore entendre, et le ramena à la réalité. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux difficilement, et fut presque étonné d'être dans un bureau.

« C'était méga chelou, » finit-il par dire, la bouche pâteuse.

L'hypnotiseuse lui sourit. Après avoir réglé et lui avoir parlé d'un potentiel deuxième rendez-vous si la séance avait porté ses fruits, alors qu'il allait partir, elle lui prit la main.

« Je vous souhaite de tout mon cœur que ça marche. »

Oh, lui aussi se le souhaitait.

* * *

(1) Heichou, c'est pour une référence à l'attaque des Titans. Genre, c'est Levi Le Beau et Le Badass, c'est le méga chef et on l'apelle Heichou et il est super autoritaire. Voila c'était mon placement de mot pour SNK (je sais pas trop si je suis claire, mais ça veut dire chef, en très gros)

* * *

TBC (ou DansTonC, si tu laisse pas de reviews)

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, triple mille millards de merci si tu me laisses une review, je t'aime, t'es gentille. A vendredi prochain pour la suite et courage si t'as des examens

Brownie et caramel, Mello


	3. Nuisance sentimentale

**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

Les personnages et la saga Harry Potter, les chansons ne m'appartiennent pas.

Tadam, c'est la dernière partie ! J'ai un peu peur, j'espère que vous allez aimez (et je me suis fais la réflexion, un peu tard, que c'était peut-être un peu indigeste de publier trois gros blocs de presque 10 pages chacun... Mais bon tant pis ^^). J'ai écris un épilogue ABSOLUMENT pas sérieux, moi ça m'a fait rire de l'écrire tellement c'était absurde

Bonne lecture, enjoy (j'ai la flemme de mettre les points virgules, je le ferais plus tard)

* * *

 **50 nuisances de Draco Malfoy - Partie 3**

* * *

 **The Posies – Coming Right Along**

Peut-être que se baffrer de pizza devant Breaking Bad n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire à trois jours de son premier examen de rattrapages, cependant il se sentait décompresser quand il mangeait. Puis, Harry ne lui répondait plus depuis la veille au soir, c'est comme si Draco avait dit quelque chose de mal et que son Ami s'était retiré dans sa coquille et ne voulait plus lui parler.

« Hé bien, qu'il fasse la tête ! » souffla Draco, tel un chat furieux.

Sa vie ne tournait pas autour de Harry Potter et ce qu'il devait dire ou faire pour lui plaire. Quoique... si, un peu, un tout petit peu, peut-être que sa vie tournait très légèrement autour de Harry Potter, mais il ne voulait pas devenir comme Pansy et Blaise, à ne devenir qu'une seule personne et à dépendre l'un de l'autre, avec comme seul sujet de conversation sa moitié.

Non, il se foutait royalement que Harry ne lui réponde pas. Et puis, il se fichait aussi pas mal que Blaise l'oublie. Il se fichait aussi d'être dans une merde financière et que son travail l'ait implicitement viré, puis ses rattrapages se rappelèrent à lui et Draco s'effondra sur sa chaise.

Il allait devenir fou, son angoisse l'étranglait et lui passait les mains autour du cou. Fébrilement, il attrapa le flacon dans une de ses poches, colla sa narine contre le goulot, boucha l'autre et aspira une goulée salvatrice. Il dut s'allonger contre le sol de sa cuisine tandis que l'angoisse desserrait son nœud autour de son cou. Une soudaine envie de rire le prit, la vie était belle, il allait réussir ses rattrapages, une longue vie l'attendait. Il riait de tout son saoul quand les effets décroisèrent, la réalité le rattrapa brusquement et l'étrangla de nouveau, alors les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il pouvait aller mieux, combattre son blocage par rapport au sexe, combattre sa dépression, mais s'il n'obtenait pas son année, il était foutu. Sa vie dépendait de ses rattrapages.

* * *

 **Slash & Adam Levine - Gotten**

Les soirées Netflix and chill (juste du chill, pas autre chose) faisaient sans doute partie des meilleures soirées qu'il passait avec Harry. Draco avait passé, avec brio ou pas, il s'en savait rien, sa Première Semaine D'Enfer le round 2 commençait dans deux jours jours et tout ce cauchemar serait enfin terminé. Peut-être que la séance d'hypnose avait porté ses fruits : il se sentait beaucoup mieux, plus apaisé, terriblement détendu, presque insensible – ou alors était-ce le calme avant la tempête, le calme du futur suicidé. Peu importe.

Harry lui avait fait à manger, son plat préféré en plus : du risotto aux champignons, tout collant de fromage. Il en aurait presque pleuré, tant il était touché par l'attention, Harry était adorable, avec lui. Comme après chaque repas, ils fumaient leurs clopes digestives sur la terrasse, Harry caressait distraitement la jambe du blond, l'esprit ailleurs. Et Draco, à sa droite, ne le quittait pas des yeux, en se demandant, l'effet que cela pourrait lui faire si son Ami mettait son pénis en lui.

Il avait compris que « faire l'amour » n'était pas seulement l'action de mettre un pénis dans un trou et d'y faire des allées et retours, selon le magique Internet et ses amis, il y avait une notion de plaisir derrière (qu'il arrivait à comprendre), une notion de partage (qu'il ne saisissait que vaguement), une notion d'amour qui avait un lien avec le fait de mettre deux corps nus ensemble, de s'emboîter l'un dans l'autre et de montrer avec son érection combien on aimait son partenaire (mais là, il ne comprenait plus rien du tout). Donc, selon ses raisonnements, s'il « faisait l'amour » (peut-être que « coucher » était un terme plu adapté, « faire l'amour » ne lui évoquait rien à par tartiner son pain de mie avec du Nutella avec toute la douceur dont il était capable et d'y saupoudrer amoureusement du chocolat en poudre et du sucre glace par dessus), donc s'il couchait avec Harry, ce serait pour avoir du plaisir, lui en donner et pour partager un super moment avec lui. A partir de là, ça devenait nébuleux, mais envisager de sexer avec son Ami ou l'entendre dire qu'il avait envie de lui (ou envie de tartiner des sandwiches avec lui, ça sonnait mieux à l'oreille et c'était plus mignon) ne le terrifiait plus, ne le mettait plus en PLS. Des fois, il s'imaginait dans une situation intime avec Harry, mais là, il commençait à flipper. A vingt ans, Draco était complètement inexpérimenté (sa première relation ne comptait pas, pas du tout), il avait honte de son corps, la peur de tourner de l'œil devant le pénis de Harry le taraudait toujours, d'ailleurs, il détestait son pénis à lui parce qu'il était moche et inutile, et puis, la sodomie, c'était caca.

Quand il se mettait à flipper comme ça, il s'imaginait une situation rassurante, il se disait que le sexe c'était naturel, et puis... qu'il adviendrait ce qu'il pourrait. Ça le rassurait un peu. Et il priait pour que Harry lui apprenne toutes les techniques pour bien faire des sandwiches, histoire que Draco ne se sente pas trop nul, genre comme un sale commis de cuisine comparé au chef cuistot étoilé de cinq étoiles. Ça le tranquillisait aussi un peu d'imaginer ça. Et certaines fois, sa peur revenait au grand galop, et s'imaginer cuisiner avec Harry lui donnait envie de vomir et le laisser nauséeux.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Draco releva la tête, Harry lui souriait doucement. Sans doute qu'il devrait encore attendre un peu pour dire que, psychiquement, tartiner toutes sortes de pain de mie avec lui ne l'effrayait plus – enfin presque plus. Et pour dire aussi qu'il sentait quelque chose fourmiller dans son ventre quand il pensait, que peut-être, éventuellement, dans l'absolu, il avait envie _mentalement_ de Harry – pour la partie physique, on repasserait plus tard, son corps n'était pas encore totalement guéri.

« A mes rattrapages. J'ai... un peu peur.

\- Tu vas tout déchirer, j'en suis sûr ! Et puis, là, t'as bossé comme un malade (même si ça aurait été mieux de faire ça aux partiels. »

Draco fit la moue, faussement vexé, Harry lui sourit à nouveau et son cœur fondit. Il s'appuya contre le torse de Draco, qui l'enlaça. Celui-ci resserra sa prise sur la tête brune et fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de jais. Harry entoura les jambes de son Ami dans ses bras. Moment câlin. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, l'envie de pleurer l'envahit maintenant, il avait l'habitude, son moral fluctuait au grès des nuages qui passaient dans le ciel.

« Je t'aime. »

Il était possible qu'il ait commencé à parler dans sa tête, mais à présent, il sentait ses lèvres bouger. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, en même temps que les mots hors de sa bouche. Son cœur se serrait tout en débordant de tendresse.

« Je t'aime. »

Il ne l'aimait peut-être pas maladivement, follement et furieusement, au point de devenir dingue d'amour, mais il l'aimait quand même. Son cœur palpitait pour lui. C'était doux, et chaud, ça apaisait son âme, c'est comme si celle-ci était connectée à celle de Harry, comme si Harry était une extension de lui, complètement similaire et différente à la fois.

« Je t'aime. »

Et si Harry pouvait attendre encore un peu, il se promettait de régler définitivement son problème avec le sexe, son dégoût, sa peur de l'intrusion qui le terrifiait. Harry était pétrifié contre lui : Draco ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait de lui-même, en premier.

« Je t'aime. »

Me laisse pas, t'arrives à faire taire la voix dans ma tête qui dit que je suis minable.

« Je t'aime, je t'en conjures, me laisse pas tomber. »

Ce qu'il gardait depuis des mois se libérait enfin.

Harry se redressa brusquement et le secoua par les épaules, ses yeux brillaient dans le noir.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser tomber ? »

Combattant ses larmes, Draco se força à verbaliser ce qu'il ressentait.

« Je suis asexuel et dépressif, je suis chiant, je passe mon temps à dévaliser tes placards et à me plaindre. On sort ensemble depuis trois mois et on a toujours pas couché ensemble, j'suis nul, j'ai peur que tu me laisses, a-avec toi, je suis moins minable... et même si je me sens complètement à côté de la plaque et con parfois, je suis bien avec toi. »

Harry ne lui répondit pas de suite, Draco ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser de ses yeux ronds et sa bouche grande ouverte.

« Pourquoi tu penses autant de mal de toi ? »

Cette fois, ce fut Draco qui fut incapable de parler. Il secoua tête, ignorant, les larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues. Il n'en savait rien.

« Je suis très bien avec toi. Ça m'importe peu qu'on couche pas ensemble (bon peut-être que dans plus de six mois, je te tiendrais pas le même discours mais pour le moment, je m'en fiche... presque), je sais que t'as des problèmes et je sais que tu es en train de les régler, _pour moi_ , alors que tu voulais pas t'en préoccuper, je sais que t'as vécu un gros truc de merde hardcore et qu'il faut que tu surpasses ça, alors je peux attendre, sans problème. T'inquiètes pas pour ça. Et si je pouvais faire quoique ce soit pour te donner une estime de toi, je le ferais sans hésiter, t'es loin d'être tout ce que tu penses. T'es une personne géniale qui pense de la merde de lui parce que... parce que j'en sais rien, en vérité, mais tu penses n'importe quoi à propos de toi-même. Arrêtes de te dénigrer, ça me saoule. »

Draco resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Harry. Il était peut-être pathétique, mais pathétique et amoureux avec l'Ami le plus génial au monde.

* * *

 **Hudson Taylor – Drop of Smoke**

Son dernier examen se déroulait le lendemain, le calme l'avait quitté, remplacé par une panique grandissante et une tristesse écrasante. Le sexe le dégoûtait à nouveau, sa dépression gagnait une nouvelle fois du terrain. Tous ses efforts, la lutte qu'il avait mené, cela n'avait servi à rien. Il semblait à Draco qu'il repartait de zéro – sans ses cauchemars éveillés néanmoins. Il sniffait son flacon tous les jours, afin de se détendre il était las de lui et même Harry commençait à perdre patience.

« Ça serait vraiment cool si t'avais plus confiance en toi, j'en ai marre de ta déprime.

\- J'en ai marre aussi de moi-même, lâcha Draco le visage contre la vitre, les yeux larmoyants.

\- Ça aussi ça me saoule, que tu dises que t'en ai marres de toi. »

Draco roula des yeux. Comme si c'était facile. Peindre un masque chaque jour, le garder pendant des heures, sans rien laisser paraître alors que ses sentiments négatifs transpiraient derrière. Jouer le gars heureux alors qu'il devait lutter, contre la voix dans sa tête qui lui répétait qu'il était minable. Comme si c'était facile ! Harry ne connaissait que la partie visible du problème, une toute petite partie, et en plus il se plaignait ! Personne dans son entourage ne s'était rendu compte de ses sales idées, de la putain de corde qu'il avait acheté. Il était en plein désespoir avec lui même, sans savoir comment s'aider ni personne pour le faire.

« Au bord du vide, au bord des larmes, au bord des lèvres, à tort toujours au fond, à la lisière, jamais nulle part. Jamais. » **(1)** Sa phrase motivante du moment.

Draco aurait voulu lui dire que demain, quand son dernier serait fini, il se sentirait beaucoup mieux, mais en fait, il n'en savait rien. Peut-être que son état perdurerait. Peut-être qu'il avait perdu tous les bienfaits de l'hypnose.

Ils étaient arrivés devant chez Draco.

« Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir. » murmura celui-ci d'une voix étranglée.

Harry ne lui répondit pas. Grand bien. Le blond l'embrassa sur le front.

« Rentre bien chez toi.

\- Merci. »

Sa tristesse lui comprima la poitrine quand il franchit le pas de chez lui, pour une fois il était seul. Draco se pelotonna dans son lit, une tasse de thé fumante à la main et du chocolat au caramel dans l'autre, devant un épisode de Breaking Bad. Jessie Pinkman et Walter Junior lui remontaient toujours le moral. Pourtant il pleura pour son manque de Harry, il pleura pour le trou béant dans son cœur, dans son âme, pour l'apaisement qu'il avait perdu. Il aurait vendu son âme au diable pour le sourire de Harry et pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais le faire souffrir. **(2)**

* * *

Draco avait donné rendez-vous à Blaise dans un café, suivant le conseil de Théo. Il regardait fixement la porte, guettant l'arrivée de son ami et priant pour qu'il soit seul. Son diabolo grenadine était vide, et à 3 euros 60 le verre, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de le siroter comme un grand vin. Deux niveaux de Candy crush soda plus tard, Blaise s'assit en face de lui, essoufflé et les rouges rouges.

« Désolé du retard ! Je me réconciliais avec Pansy. »

Draco se recula dans la chaise, croisa les bras, haussa le sourcil.

« Réconcilier comment ? » demanda t-il lentement, avisant à présent la tenue débraillé de son ami.

Blaise lui fit un grand sourire.

« Oh non, c'est dégueulasse ! Tu t'es lavé avant de me voir, j'espère ?

\- Pourquoi je me serais lavé ? C'est pas sale, et puis, je sens rien.

\- Parce que les échanges de bave, de sperme, de cyprine, de germes et autres, c'est pas sale ? Est-ce que tu t'es au moins lavé les mains ?

\- Arrêtes ta maniaquerie ! Je suis propre !

\- Tu t'es pas lavé les mains, c'est ça ? se décomposa Draco, le visage blême. Tu viens de sexer avec ta meuf et tu viens me voir juste après... Oh mon Dieu, je me sens mal. »

Il prit la carte des desserts et s'aéra le visage, dégoûté et l'estomac retourné.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dégoûtes à ce point dans le sexe ? » l'interrogea Blaise, réellement curieux, après avoir commandé une bière.

Draco s'installa lus confortablement, prêt à faire son exposé.

« On échange plus de milles bactéries avec un baiser avec la langue, c'est sale. Les parties génitales, c'est sale. Les fluides corporels, c'est sale et se les échanger de manière orale ou dans un trou, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, c'est encore plus sale et ne pas se laver après tout ça, c'est carrément sale. »

Blaise était estomaqué.

« C'est juste... je sais pas, l'odeur de ton ou ta partenaire. Donc, t'es en train de me dire que si tu vas sexer Harry, tu vas te laver avant et après ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. Et me laver des dents aussi si je me retrouve avec son pénis dans ma bouche bien propre. »

Blaise fut prit d'un énorme fou rire, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues presque instantanément. Il riait si fort qu'il s'attirait les regards des passants et garçon de café.

« Le pire, c'est que tu plaisantes absolument pas en me disant ça, réussit à dire son ami entre deux éclats de rire. Tu fais un bain de bouche chaque fois après l'avoir embrassé ? »

Draco le fusilla du regard. Il attendit que Blaise se calme avant de demander :

« C'était comment ? De sexer, je veux dire. »

Heureusement que Blaise était habitué à ce genre de questions.

« Ça m'a fait du bien...

\- Pourquoi ? le coupa le blond.

\- C'est, hum, comme quelque chose qui te tiraille. J'avais envie d'être proche d'elle, de la voir nue, de la toucher...

\- Ok, j'ai pas besoin de plus de détails. Mais pourquoi tu voulais faire tout ça ?

\- Parce que ça me fait, ça nous fait, du bien. On se sent, je sais pas, apaisé et encore plus complice après l'acte. Voir que Pansy prend du plaisir, prendre du plaisir avec elle, c'est kiffant. C'est un lien entre nous.

\- Je comprends pas, dit Draco, désappointé et perdu.

\- Tu comprendras si tu sexes avec Harry, éluda Blaise.

\- Ok, je vais ressentir du plaisir, je vais voir Harry nu dans toute sa splendeur magnifique, peut-être que je vais lui faire ressentir du plaisir (mais vu que je suis extra vierge comme l'huile d'olive, j'ai un peu des doutes), et avec sa verge tout aussi magnifique et puissante, je vais ressentir le grand frisson de l'orgasme, on va avoir un lien, une connexion ensemble (facile, vu qu'il aura son pénis en moi, tiens. J'ai l'impression d'être une prise USB) ok, c'est cool, ça, j'ai saisi. Mais _pourquoi_? Pourquoi je vais me sentir plus proche de lui après, pourquoi on devrait sexer, pourquoi il a envie de ça, pourquoi ce lien ? »

Blaise s'écroula sur la table, secoué de spasmes et s'étouffant de rire.

« Extra vierge comme l'huile d'olive ! Une prise USB ! D'où tu sors ça ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Peut-être que c'est moi qui expliques mal alors, reprit Blaise, calmé. Bon, tu ressens pas de désir, c'est pour ça que tu saisis pas ce que je raconte. En fait, je crois que pour toi, le sexe va être un moment de plaisir et puis c'est tout. Peut-être que tu voudras recommencer parce que ça aura été cool, que ça aurait fait plaisir et que ça t'aura rendu heureux de lui faire plaisir (pas que tu _voulais_ lui faire plaisir alors que t'étais chaud pour sexer, attention). Et tu vas te sentir plus proche de lui parce que t'auras passé un moment privilégié avec lui, mais... voilà. C'est tout ce que j'arrives à imaginer pour toi.

\- Ok, j'arrive à saisir... S'il veut un lien entre nous, on a qu'à s'enlacer, pas s'emboîter l'un dans l'autre ! S'il veut être dévoué à moi, qu'il me fasse la cuisine ! C'est totalement absurde le sexe !

Blaise haussa les épaules.

« Pour toi, sans doute. Pour les gens comme nous, ça l'est pas. »

Draco n'était pas plus avancé dans sa thèse sur le sexe.

« En tout cas, je suis content de te voir... sans Pansy.

\- Tu l'aimes pas ?

\- Elle est gentille, mais c'est pas ma pote, toi, tu l'es. »

* * *

 **Nightcall – Sleepwallking / Yokko Kanno et Armor Dan – Von** (j'hésite)

A présent, Draco attendait ses résultats. Il avait pensé qu'il serait beaucoup plus calme une fois ses rattrapages passés, cependant c'est le sentiment contraire qui le possédait. Il se réveillait la nuit en pensant aux potentielles erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre, cauchemardait à propos de son père qui s'évadait d'Azkaban ou de Harry qui le larguait, la corde cachée dans son tiroir à chaussettes s'imprimait encore et encore dans son esprit, son ventre criait famine en permanence malgré toute la nourriture qu'il ingurgitait, il ne pouvait rester quelques minutes sans rien faire sinon il pensait devenir fou. Théo désertait l'appartement tant il était insupportable, Harry s'éloignait, seul Blaise continuait de supporter Draco.

Le jou -1, Draco ne tenait plus en place. Ses résultats seraient affichés dans son UFR **(3)** ainsi que sur Internet, mais il avait préféré venir à la fac. Chez lui, il avait peur de se jeter d'une fenêtre ou de faire de la balançoire sur un coup de tête. Entouré de monde, il limitait son risque de _geste inconsidéré_. Il fumait clope sur clope, SUM 41 dans le oreilles, arpentant de long en large l'allée devant son bâtiment.

Et s'il n'avait pas son année, n'y avait-il pas une autre solution que de grimper à sa corde ? Un service civique, trouver un taff, retaper son année avec, en plus, d'une autre licence, vu qu'il n'aurait que quelques matières à redoubler ? Il y avait forcément une autre solution que de se pendre et, putain de merde, qu'il ne voulait pas mourir ! Il ferait tout pour aller encore mieux, il avait pleins de choses à faire, comme se cultiver, aller dans des musées, se faire un resto à volonté, finir de corriger son roman, voir Blaise, regarder pleins de film,s embrasser Harry, regarder une saison entière de Breaking Bad avec Théo, voir la mer, lire un tas de livres, rendre visite à sa mère, et son père, peut-être. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant, vraiment pas maintenant.

Son cœur battait difficilement, par à-coup, tout en galopant dans sa poitrine, et plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus Draco avait du mal à respirer. Il fallait qu'il ait son année, il voulait pas crever. Sa tête allait exploser. Absolument avoir son année.

Un professeur ouvrit la porte, et les étudiants se ruèrent à l'intérieur. Draco sentit ses jambes flancher. Il voulait pas rentrer là-dedans, sa vie allait se jouer sur quelques mots. Bordel de merde. Et s'il retournait chez lui, et s'il faisait l'autruche ? C'était une merveilleuse idée, ça. Ses larmes menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux, il ne pouvait plus bouger, ni respirer. Il voyait les autres se réjouir ou partir avec des mines renfrognés, et il était complètement paralysé par la terreur à l'idée de faire partir de la deuxième catégorie.

Oh Merlin.

Rassemblant les miettes de son courage, il s'avança, franchit la porte, pénétra dans le hall. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes, ni ses mains, ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

Oh Merlin. Pitié.

Il arriva, le corps tremblant devant les tableaux d'admission. Il avait même oublié comment respirer.

Pitié.

Fébrilement, il chercha son nom sur la liste des admis.

Pitié, pitié, pitié.

Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy... Alors qu'il se sentait aspiré dans un puits sans fond, il se trouva ! Avec une moyenne de 11,5 à l'année, et deux matières à rattraper quand il serait en L2, mais il avait réussit son année.

Le monde redevint physique autour de lui, il entendit à nouveau les cris, les bruits de pas, le froissements des feuilles. Il s'effondra au sol, la tête entre les mains, en pleurs. Il avait son année, il avait sa putain d'année, bordel de merde ! Il pleurait de tout son saoul, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie !

« Hé, ça va ? » lui demanda une fille, s'accroupissant près de lui.

Draco releva la tête, les joues toujours mouillées.

« J'ai mon année, j'ai mon année, j'ai mon année, » répétait-il comme un bienheureux.

La jeune fille lui sourit, mais le regarda comme s'il était fou et s'éloigna doucement.

Se souvenant brusquement qu'il avait des amis, il envoya un message en majuscule à Blaise et Théo. Au même moment, il reçut un message de Harry. « Alors ? » Draco hésita, puis ses doigts furent plus rapide que son cerveau, qui lui intimait de le laisser mariner : « Je l'ai ! »

Harry l'appela quelques secondes plus tard.

« Viens chez moi, on va fêter ça !

\- Oh, tu veux de moi maintenant ? » dit Draco plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis deux semaines, ils étaient légèrement en froid.

« Je... Pardon. Draco, viens chez moi et on s'expliquera.

\- Je vais voir Théo, puis Blaise et après, je viens. Si c'est pas trop tard, minauda Draco, espérant le faire enrager.

\- Ok, » souffla Harry, visiblement excédé.

Draco raccrocha sans lui dire « au revoir ». Bien sûr qu'il avait hâte de revoir Harry, mais il n'avait pas bien digéré le fait d'être abandonné. Vivre sa dépression et sa mauvaise estime de soi, c'était pour lui que c'était le plus difficile, pas pour Harry.

Il rentra à l'appartement fou de joie et aussi brillant que le soleil, il alla étreindre Théo, à peine sorti de la douche, une serviette de bain entouré autour de la taille et l'entraîna dans une danse folle au milieu du salon.

« J'ai mon année, j'ai mon année, j'ai mon année ! »

Théo dansa de bon cœur avec lui, avant de le repousser et de le traiter de malade. Imperméable à toute mauvaise humeur, Draco fonça en métro chez Blaise et lui sauta au cou à peine celui-ci eût-il ouvrit la porte.

« J'ai mon année bordel de sa mère ! »

Il pleurait sur l'épaule de Blaise, de soulagement ou de joie, il n'en savait rien. Pansy vint même l'étreindre. Son ami le força à rester prendre un verre chez lui. Draco sautillait sur le fauteuil, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie ! Pensait-il sérieusement que sa dépression allait durer tout sa vie ? Son 11 de moyenne lui avait bottée le cul et envoyée mordre la poussière !

« J'ai mon année ! »

Il oubliait parfois de respirer ou d'avaler sa salive, tant il était heureux et soulagé. Finalement, il se leva et fit les cents pas dans le salon, ponctué de quelques bonds par-ci par-là.

« Bordel de merde, je suis heureux, je suis heureux, je suis PUTAIN DE HEUREUX ! »

Blaise voulu lui servir un whisky, mais Draco refusa, demanda juste un coca. Il s'arrêta de sauter seulement pour boire. Il se fichait bien qu'on le prenne pour un fou, la mention « admis » venait de lui accorder la vie sauve, de le gracier.

« Faut que j'aille chez Harry, je l'ai pas vu depuis deux semaines, dit Draco en aspirant les quelques gouttes restantes au fond de son verre.

\- Comment ça se fait ? s'enquit Pansy.

\- Il m'a un peu abandonné. Il aime pas mon côté dépressif et que j'ai pas confiance en moi, mais ce côté-là de moi, c'est mon côté créatif et puis, je suis comme ça, tant pis. Je l'abandonne parce qu'il s'énerve pour de la merde dès fois ou parce qu'il envoie jamais le premier message ? Non ! Eh bien !

\- Tu devrais lui en parler, en fait, pas nous en parler en nous, continua Pansy, experte thérapie de couple.

\- Je sais... Mais la communication n'est pas mon fort. »

Draco remit ses chaussures, piqua des dragibus dans le tiroir de la cuisine et enfila son sac.

« Je vais chez Harry, je vous aime ! » cria t-il en dévalant les escaliers. Puis remonta : « On fête ma L1 quand ?

\- Quand tu veux ! beugla Blaise.

\- A dans trois jours chez moi pour faire un remake de projet X alors ! » Et Draco disparut dans la rue, toujours en sautillant.

Il arriva chez Harry deux heures après son appel. Sans doute qu'il aurait du venir beaucoup plus tard, le faire poireauter, lui il avait attendu deux semaines pour retrouver _son_ Harry, mais il était trop impatient de le revoir. Néanmoins, c'est avec une petite boule dans le ventre qu'il sonna à sa porte. Draco oublia à nouveau comment respirer le temps que Harry déverrouille la porte et quand il se retrouva face à lui.

« Salut. »

Il se tenait raide comme un piquet, les mains le long de son corps et les lèvres pincées.

« Viens dans mes bras, tête de con. »

Harry l'attira contre lui et le serra à l'en étouffer. Draco sentit toute son angoisse des semaines passées s'écouler hors de lui, il se cramponna à son Ami et éclata en sanglot contre son tee-shirt.

Il se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard sur le canapé de Harry, devant du thé et du brownie avec un cœur fondant au caramel. Draco séchait ses larmes, en entendant que Harry lui roule sa cigarette.

« Ça me fait du bien de te voir. J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est pas vu depuis une éternité. Et... Et tu m'as manqué... un peu » – Harry releva la tête indigné, Draco rajouta pour le calmer : « La seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était mes rattrapages, j'avais pas de place pour autre chose.

\- Oh merci, » lâcha Harry, encore plus mécontent.

Draco roula des yeux. Est-ce que tout ce qu'il dirait serait mal interprété ? Ils se retrouvaient à peine et voilà que Harry faisait du boudin quand Draco s'épanchait. Génial !

« Alors, attends, explique-moi juste un truc, un-un tout petit truc : toi, tu as le droit de t'éloigner de moi, tu peux passer un jour sans m'envoyer de messages, et moi, _moi,_ je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, ce que tu me fais ? Explique-moi, je voudrais savoir.

\- Draco, je... Ok, j'ai un peu mal agis. J'me suis éloigné de toi parce que je supportais plus ton côté dépressif, j'avais aussi des exams et...

\- Mon côté dépressif t'emmerde ! Estime-toi heureux : on sort ensemble depuis quatre mois et t'as eu à supporter ma dépression seulement deux putains de petites semaines ! Ça fait cinq ans que je la supporte, alors, juste... Oh, et puis, aussi, si t'es pas content, largue-moi, là, de suite, vas-y, j'attends, largue-moi. »

Draco s'était levé et vomissait son flot de parole, parcourant de salon de Harry en long et en large.

« Bordel de merde ! Tu sais quoi, j'ai été violé, et juste pour toi, toi que j'aime, tu sais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je suis en train de surmonter mon blocage au sexe juste pour toi. Comme si c'était putain de facile ! Parce qu'il faut que je répare mon corps, mon esprit, il faut que je retrouve ma mémoire et ma concentration, que parfois je fais des cauchemars. **(2)** Tu sais aussi que depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je combats ma dépression ? Je suis pas quelqu'un de heureux à la base, j'ai pas confiance en moi, j'ai été cassé, mais je me répare, pour moi, pour aller mieux, et pour toi aussi. Alors, j'ai le malheur de te montrer un peu de mon côté dépressif, et Monsieur s'éloigne ! Merci, oh merci Harry Potter ! Est-ce que je dois te remercier d'être encore avec moi, de me supporter alors que tu as vu une partie ô si sombre de moi ?! »

Draco était hors d'haleine, en sueur. Qu'il se sentait mieux maintenant que ce qu'il avait sur le cœur était sorti. Il prit sa tasse et s'assit sur le bar, qui liait la cuisine au salon, à droite de Harry, loin du canapé. Peut-être que ce qu'il disait n'avait ni queue ni tête mais au moins, il s'exprimait.

« Je... ne m'attendais pas à une telle relation en sortant avec toi, commença prudemment Harry. L'asexualité, c'était pas un problème, mais je savais rien de ta dépression et pour ta confiance en soi, je suis pas un infirmier, j'ai... j'ai mes problèmes à moi aussi.

\- Ooooh, le grand Harry Potter a des problèmes ! Du coup, on fait quoi ? Tu pourras pas supporter ma mauvaise semaine du mois – si j'en ai une, alors on se quitte ?

\- Non ! Non pas du tout ! Arrête de parler de rupture, arrête de raconter des conneries ! Je veux juste que... tu retombes pas en dépression, je veux que tu ailles mieux. Ça me fait du mal de te savoir malheureux, et ça me... je sais pas, ça me met en colère que tu te lamentes si souvent, j'ai pas besoin de ça. Ton manque de confiance en toi, ça m'énerve, t'as une image totalement fausse de toi et je supporterai pas de passer mon temps à te complimenter ou je ne sais quoi pour que tu aies une estime de toi. »

Harry attendait une réponse, mais Draco le regarda sans rien dire. Prendre des reproches en pleine face n'avait jamais été un moment agréable, il détestait ça. Il prit le temps de gober une bouchée brownie avant puis enchaîna :

« J'ai pas besoin de tes compliments ou quoi, 'fin pour remonter mon estime de moi, je le ferais tout seul. J'ai pas confiance en moi, mais j'ai appris à me débrouiller avec. Du coup, oui, je craque à certains moments : la voix dans ma tête qui me dit que je suis nul gagne, mais quoi ? Ça arrive si peu de fois. Je l'ignore, je fais avec, je la combats le reste du temps. Et, oh, tant qu'on y est : si tu comptes sexer à partir de demain, c'est pas possible attends encore un peu si t'en es capable.

\- Putain, mais ça vient faire là quoi le sexe ?

\- Bordel de putain de merde, Harry Potter, écoute-moi : comment je dois prendre le fait que tu m'as abandonné pendant deux semaines ? Comment veut-tu que je réagisse maintenant ? Je reviens vers toi, la bouche en cœur et je te taille un pipe par la même occasion ? Tu peux me refaire le même coup à tout moment ! Je peux souffrir à tout moment, termina t-il, la mine sombre.

\- Tu racontes n'importes quoi ! Et y a que ceux qui font rien qui risquent rien ! » le provoqua Harry.

Draco lui jeta un regard un regard noir. Est-ce qu'il se foutait de sa gueule ? Il dut se lever pour remplir à nouveau sa tasse, il emporta son tabac par la même occasion et revint se percher sur le bar. La nicotine et le caramel l'apaisèrent un peu. Il reprit, plus calme :

« Alors on fait quoi ? »

Ce brownie, c'était le diable, il n'avait jamais rien goûté d'ici bon. Fallait qu'il regarde l'emballage pour acheter le même. Ou alors, il pourrait essayer d'en pâtisser un chez lui. Théo adorait ses gâteaux.

« Je veux rester avec toi. »

Draco se demanda s'il devait continuer le rôle du connard ou non. Il décida que oui.

« Grand bien, » sourit-il en prenant une gorgée de thé.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, puis Harry reprit la parole :

« Viens me faire un câlin.

\- Non, fit Draco, boudeur.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Lève tes fesses. »

Draco eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux au ciel que déjà Harry était contre lui, la tête contre ses côtes et les bras lui entourant la taille.

« Je t'aime, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal, » murmura Harry.

Le cœur de Draco fondit, comment pouvait-il continuer à jouer le connard dans ces conditions ? Il caressa les cheveux bruns.

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry Potter. Et je aussi désolé si je t'ai fais du mal, je te montrais juste une partie du vrai Draco, et je suis désolé qu'il soit encore plus chiant que le moi actuel. Au fait, on fait comment pour se réconcilier ? Les couples normaux font ça sous la couette – ce que je trouve débile d'ailleurs. Tu pourras aller te faire voir si tu veux te faire pardonner de cette manière un jour – mais nous, on fait comment ? A par si on se met sous une couette, et puis... c'est tout, on attends, on fait rien.

\- Ma parole, tu passes ton temps à parler de cul alors que t'es asexuel, c'est dingue ! » s'exclama Harry en relevant la tête.

Tout allait mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, ou presque. Il leur faudrait quelques jours pour réparer ce qu'ils avaient cassé, pour renouer le lien qui s'était défait mais ils y arriveraient très certainement.

* * *

 **Désopiloguant** (Désopilant, épilogue, désopiloguant, vous voyez)

 **Oliver Cheatman – Get down the saturday night**

Le projet X s'était bien déroulé, malgré un vase cassé dans l'entrée et les menaces d'un voisin qui n'aimait pas trop le hardcore mis à fond, apparemment. Malgré son énorme gueule de bois, Draco s'était réveillé le premier et comme il était un ami merveilleux, il avait acheté des croissants et des chocolatines pour ses compagnons de beuverie.

Théo émergea le premier, suivi par Harry Blaise et Pansy descendirent les derniers. Draco les scruta, attentif à la moindre tache ou à une tenue trop débraillée. Avisant le suçon dans le cou de Pansy, il s'exclama, au comble de l'horreur :

« Qu'avez-vous fait dans la chambre d'ami ? »

Fidèle à ses habitudes, Blaise éclata de rire tandis que Pansy souriait d'un air sournois.

« Allez vous laver tous les deux ! Vous êtes sales ! »

Théo et Harry se échangeaient des regards perplexes.

« Ils ont sexé cette nuit ! Ils sont sales et je veux qu'ils se lavent ! »

Théo explosa de rire, Harry se retint tant bien que mal, la main devant la bouche.

« Tu sais que c'est encore meilleur quand.., commença Pansy, s'asseyant tout de même à la grande table du salon.

\- Je veux pas savoir, va te laver. »

Pourtant, les deux amoureux prirent leurs déjeuners sans passer par la case douche, sous les regards meurtriers de Draco.

* * *

Draco cherchait désespérément sa peluche fétiche des voyages dans ses placards, il avait retourné l'intégralité de ses tiroirs juste pour la trouver, pourtant cette foutue bestiole demeurait introuvable !

« Tu cherches quoi ? demanda Théo, alerté par le boucan.

\- Ma peluche du voyage.

\- Me dis pas que t'as un doudou pour quand tu pars en voyage, un quand tu sors chez Harry, un pour ici et tout ?

\- Ben si. »

Théo se roula sur le lit encombré en se tenant les côtes. Les manies de son colocataire le feraient toujours rire.

« Tiens, c'est quoi ça ? »

Théo extirpa une corde, coincée entre deux tee-shirts, sous le regard horrifié de Draco.

« Draco, dit doucement le brun, pourquoi tu as une corde dans tes affaires ?

\- C'était en cas que si j'avais pas mon partiel, expliqua Draco du bout des lèvres.

\- En cas de _quoi_ ? T'allais faire quoi avec cette corde ? demanda toujours lentement Théo, le regard noir – le même regard qu'il prenait quand il voyait Walter White (le personnage principal de Breaking Bad) et Merlin savait qu'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

\- Je, euh, faire de la balançoire ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Il allait réellement se balancer au bout de la corde, mais pas d'une manière très joyeuse.

« Je vais te tuer. »

* * *

Harry lui faisait la visite guidée de leur maison de vacances et Draco se demandait activement le secret de la richesse du Grand Harry Potter. Être pizzaïolo à temps partiel, ça rapportait des millions ? Ou peut-être qu'il avait braqué une banque avant de venir.

« Waouh, la baignoire est trop grande ! s'exclama Draco en arrivant dans la salle de bain.

\- C'est pour qu'on y rentre à deux, minauda Harry.

\- Pourquoi on devrait rentrer à deux dans la baignoire ? Je... oh, tu veux prendre ton bain avec moi ! se reprit Draco, devant l'air dépité de Harry. Mais, c'est sale, genre on va à la douche pour se laver, mais si on rentre à deux dans l'eau du bain et qu'on s'est pas lavés avant, on sera toujours sale après. Et quand bien même, on se savonnerait mutuellement, on restera sale parce qu'on se lave pas bien, expliqua Draco, tout à fait sérieux.

\- C'est dingue comment une situation romantique peut devenir si terre-à-terre avec toi...

\- Oh, je suis désolé, Harry. » Draco fit la moue, puis suggéra une nouvelle idée : « Mais si tu veux, on peut se laver séparément avant puis prendre le bain ensemble après !

\- Ça devient une piscine dans ce cas, fit Harry, dépité.

\- Ben non : on est en maillot dans une piscine, là, on sera nus. Mais ça remplit tes conditions ce que je viens de dire : on sera dans la baignoire à deux, nus mais propre. Et si tu veux tu pourras me shampooiner les cheveux ! »

Harry pinça les lèvres, indécis, puis rit doucement.

« Certes, vu de point-là... »

* * *

 _Cher Papa,_

 _J'espère qu'à Azkaban, tout va bien_

Sérieusement ? Il demandait vraiment à son Père si dans une putain de prison, entourée par la mer et des geôliers fêlés, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes et s'il avait sa petite chocolatine et son café le matin ?

 _Enfin, j'espère que tu vas bien malgré tout. Je pense à toi_

Rajouter qu'il pensait que son père allait l'égorger dans son sommeil s'il n'avait pas sa L1 était inutile.

 _J'ai obtenu mon année à la fac_

Lucius n'avait pas besoin de savoir que sa moyenne était au ras des pâquerettes et qu'il aurait deux manières à rattraper l'an prochain.

 _Et là, je suis en vacances à la mer_

Ne pas mentionner Harry Potter valait sans doute mieux pour la santé mentale de son père.

 _J'espère sincèrement que tu vas bien. Je t'aime_

 _Draco_

Et il aimait sincèrement son père malgré leurs relations conflictuelles, le mal qu'il lui avait fait et que son père soit considéré comme un criminel. D'ailleurs, pourquoi il se faisait suer à écrire, ils avaient pas Facebook à Azkaban ?

* * *

« J'ai envie de sexer avec toi. »

De surprise, Draco recracha sa limonade sur son tee-shirt. Puis il se mit à gigoter sur sa chaise, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Harry lui tendit un sopalin, perplexe.

« C'est ça que tu veux ?

\- Non, je cherche quelqu'un pour me dicter mon texte !

\- Q... Quoi ?!

\- Je sais jamais quoi te répondre quand tu me dis ça. ''Merci, c'est gentil'' ? ''Merci mais non merci'' ? ''Eh, Harry, je suis nul en cuisine comparé à toi, alors je stresse un peu. Tu crois que si je regarde du porno gay, ça peut m'apprendre des trucs'' ? ''J'crois que j'en ai envie mentalement mais pour l'instant, mon corps suit pas le mouvement, et Merlin que j'aimerais avoir un corps qui fonctionne'' ? ''Tu voudrais pas te couper le pénis, ça serait plus simple pour moi'' ? Qu'est-ce que je réponds ?... Ah ! On me souffle dans l'oreillette que ''pourrais-tu te couper le pénis s'il te plaît, il me gêne'' est une réponse acceptable.

\- T'es complètement malade, ma parole, fit Harry, sidéré.

\- C'est toi qui veut mettre une partie de toi chez moi, et c'est _moi_ qui suit malade ? demanda Draco, perplexe.

\- Le sexe, c'est un moment de connexion avec la personne que t'aimes, t'es totalement dévoué à elle et réciproquement, c'est du plaisir, je sais pas, c'est magique.

\- Blablabla. Tu sais que je ressens ça quand tu me fais à manger ? Faire la cuisine, la vraie, c'est beaucoup plus productif que de faire du sexe. Tu te fatigues pour rien là.

\- Tu me désespères. »

* * *

« Ça coûte cher un dilatateur anal ?

\- Un... quoi?! »

Harry se redressa sur son transat et regarda Draco comme s'il était fou, par dessus des lunettes de soleil. C'était arrivé bien trop de fois à son goût en l'espace d'une semaine, tout ce qu'il disait était parfaitement normal et rationnel. Et là, il parlait de questions pratiques, genre de la recette pour comment faire des sandiwchs sans trop se louper.

« Tu veux faire quoi avec ça ?

\- A ton avis.

\- Oui, c'est pour mettre dans le cul, mais pourquoi ?

\- Ben... j'ai peur que ton... pénis ne rentre pas.

\- Ça va rentrer, lui assura Harry avec un sourire coquin.

\- Mais imagine que ça rentre pas.

\- Ça va rentrer.

\- Mais... »

Harry se leva de son transat, abandonnant son magazine de Psychologie, et rentrant à l'intérieur de la maison. Etait-il fâché ? Pourtant Draco se sentait légitime de demander cela, ça concernait son corps et un de ses trous. Son Ami revint quelques minutes plus tard, se planta devant Draco, nu comme un ver. De surprise, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand et son chewing-gum chuta sur sa cuisse, s'emmêlant dans ses poils.

« Je... C'était pas une demande détourné pour te voir nu, tu sais. »

Il hésitait entre regarder ailleurs, se cacher les yeux, remettre ses lunettes de soleil ou bien se tourner. Voire les quatre à la fois.

« Regarde-moi et dis-moi si ça va rentrer, » lui dit doucement Harry.

Rouge tomate, Draco baissa le livre de devant son visage.

« Je sais pas, oui, je pense, peut-être, j'en sais rien. »

Alors qu'il fixait la verge de Harry par dessus les pages de son bouquin, il s'exclama, étonné :

« Eh, mais ça bouge ! Ça se redres... Oh mon Dieu, tu as une érection ! Cache-moi ce pénis que je ne saurais voir ! »

Harry se roulait de rire par terre. Puis une fois calmé, il finit par s'allonger de nouveau et tranquillement sur le transat.

« Tu te rhabilles pas ? demanda Draco, médusé.

\- Non, je suis bien comme ça.

\- S'il te plaît, rhabille-toi. Je peux pas me concentrer en te sachant nu à côté de moi, ça me déconcentre.

\- Oooh, ça te déconcentre, hein ? »

Un sourire étira en grand les lèvres de Harry.

« Parce que ça me gêne, c'est tout ! »

Bon Prince, Harry alla se rhabiller et s'allongea pour la troisième fois.

« Maintenant que je t'ai vu en érection, je pense sérieusement à acheter un dilatateur anal. »

Harry tomba de son transat, mort de rire.

« Pourquoi tout le monde se moque de moi ? » soupira Draco.

 **Fin**

* * *

1/ C'est de Myla Hirtz. Elle a une page facebook sous ce nom

2/ C'est pas de moi, mais d'une demoiselle

3/ Le bâtiment où il fait cours

4/ Je crois que je l'ai jamais expliqué du coup, je le fais ici. Je vais pas expliquer tout le bordel en détail, ça serait trop long et je maîtrise pas totalement les concepts mais les victimes de viols ont des flashs du moment de l'agression, des pertes de mémoire ou de concentration, des cauchemars, des angoisses et/ou un syndrome post-traumatique

* * *

Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

On se retrouve bientôt, je suis en train d'écrire un Dramione à la vitesse d'un escargot. Des bisous, que le sort puisse vous être favorables pour vos résultats d'examents (et les miens aussi). Raclette et sandiwch américain, Mello


End file.
